


The Last Knydaxian II: The Wrath of Hans

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: The Last Knydaxian: The Complete Saga [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Mass Effect, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Elsanna - Freeform, Melody x Sapphira - Freeform, Multi, Sequel, Spiderbyte - Freeform, The Last Knydaxian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: Twenty years after saving Anna from the villainous Hans, Elsa Frost has married the Knydaxian and the two have raised a beautiful daughter together named Sapphira. Now Sapphira and her best friend Melody are heading to the federation academy. Little do they realise that an old enemy is preparing to make his triumphant return. (Elsanna, Oc x Melody) (Sequel to The Last Knydaxian)





	1. Prologue

_Note: I highly recommend reading the original story "The last Knydaxian" first before reading this, other wise you might be a bit confused._

xXx

 

Prologue

 

Anna and Ariel waited outside of the medical room in the hospital on Aquatus. Elsa had been in labour for a few hours now, and Anna was worried.

"I hope she makes it," Anna confessed. "Not many Knydaxian mothers survived childbirth on my planet."

"She'll make it Anna, don't worry," Ariel assured her. "Elsa's a hardass. If she can survive being a prisoner on a Zetan ship to rescue you, having a baby shouldn't be a problem for her."

They then heard Elsa's scream from the room, her contractions in full effect.

"Hang on, my Nira." Anna prayed.

Ariel sat her down and put her hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes it any better, I was just like this with Melody." She told Anna, referring to her one year old daughter.

Anna sighed and held her hands together.

Elsa's scream was heard again, louder this time.

"Burai Elsa, Fusa Elsa," Anna began to softly sing. "Loda Nera Elsa."

"What are you singing?" Ariel asked.

"It's an old Knydaxian prayer song," Anna explained. "Our elders would sing it to mothers when they were in labour."

"And since you are the last of your kind, you sing it for Elsa," Ariel surmised.

Anna nodded. "It's a shame the rest of my people died in those labour camps. They would have loved to have heard me sing."

"Not all of them. Remember those Knydaxian children that Eric found?" Ariel reminded her.

"They are children," Anna replied. "I'm the oldest Knydaxian still alive."

Just then the two of them heard a baby crying.

Ariel smiled. "Well I think you're about to meet the youngest Knydaxian alive."

Anna's face lit up. "Elsa!"

She headed into the medical room. Elsa was sitting up in her bed, her newborn child cradled in her arms.

Anna began to cry tears of joy. "Our child."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Anna, meet our daughter."

Anna sat on the bed and looked at the baby, a little girl with a shade of blonde hair the same colour as Elsa's.

"She's beautiful," Anna told her.

"She's certainly got your eyes," Elsa commented, as the infant opened her yellow eyes to look at her mothers.

"She's Knydaxian alright, and Arendellian as well," Anna stated. "May I put the tattoos on her now?"

"Anna, we talked about this. We're not letting her have powers till she's old enough to control them."

Anna sighed. "I know, I know."

Elsa gave the baby to Anna, looking at her wife lovingly.

"Ohh, she's heavy." Anna said, holding her child. "She's heavier than a Zora Rhino."

"She spent eighteen months inside me, she's bound to have some weight on her."

"I didn't realise you would carry her for so long."

"I didn't realise you would get me pregnant when you did," Elsa joked.

Anna giggled. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I have actually," Elsa stated. "I want to call her Sapphira. It was my mother's maiden name and was quite a common name in the royal family of Arendelle."

"Then who am I to argue with than royalty," Anna remarked. She looked at her child happily, who was cooing at her mother. "Welcome to the world, Sapphira Frost."

The two new mothers placed their hands on their baby, silently promising to protect her for as long as she lived.

 

xXx

 **Author's note:** The writing break is over, and me and matty are back to write more Elsanna :D

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Anna sighed sadly, looking in at her sleeping teenage daughter. Today was the day; Sapphira was going to Earth to enlist in the Federation academy.

Elsa stood by her. "She's grown up so fast, hasn't she?"

"I know. I still remember the day she first got her tattoos."

"I hope she controls those powers a bit better," Elsa remarked. Ever since Sapphira had gotten her powers at age five, she had demonstrated higher potential than all the other Knydaxian children. However, she would often get into accidents with her powers.

"She will. I know it."

"Knydaxian intuition, or mother's intuition?"

"Both," Anna answered simply.

Sapphira then awoke, her yellow eyes slowly opening. "Oh, is it Monday morning already?"

"Yes, Sapphira," Anna said. "Are you ready to go?"

"More or less." She yawned.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, kiddo. Time to get you to school. Grab your bags, and we'll head to the spaceport."

"Wait just a sec." Sapphira looked at her holo-phone, checking her messages. After seeing the one she was looking for, she smiled. "Alright I'm ready."

They loaded the bags into their speeder and headed off to the spaceport. "Your mother and I are really proud of you," Anna said.

"Thank you, Mama," Sapphira replied, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. Sapphira greatly resembled her mother, Anna, but had her inherited Elsa's hair colour and wore her hair in two long braids down the side of her face.

As she headed towards the ticket office, she saw a familiar face.

Melody Ansaris looked up from her holo-phone and saw Sapphira heading her way. She smiled brightly. "Hey, Saph!"

"Melody!" Sapphira cheered. She rushed over and hugged her best friend tightly. "I've missed you!"

Melody and Sapphira had known each other since they were children and had always been best friends ever since. Melody herself resembled Ariel a lot but had her father's hair colour. She wore it in a long ponytail.

"I'm really excited we get to be in the academy together!" Melody cheered.

"Me too." Sapphira looked around. "Where's your mom?"

"She's over there, with Dad." Melody pointed towards them.

Sapphira noticed that her parents were talking with Ariel and Eric.

"So," Anna said to Ariel, "how are you handling Melody leaving?"

"Pretty good," Ariel answered. "Eric here came back from Zeta Prime just to say goodbye."

"I haven't been there for some of her big moments," Eric said. "I'll be damned if I miss this one as well."

"Is that a new uniform?" Anna wondered. "The logo looks different."

He nodded. "Yeah. The Zetan Empire was overthrown a decade ago. You're looking at one of the foremost military commanders in the Zetan Alliance. We've already established peaceful relations with the Federation."

"Things have looked up in the world for you, Lieutenant," Elsa smirked.

"It's Captain now, Elsa. Captain Eric Ansaris."

"Really? I thought you would have made admiral by now. Kristoff already did. You're only barely ranking me."

"Technically, I did. They offered to promote me to admiral last year, but I turned it down. I'd rather be out there fighting the good fight than stuck behind a desk signing papers."

"I dunno. Kristoff is still fighting the good fight, even if the paperwork is a bit too much."

"Maybe, but he doesn't have a starship to command and a crew relying on him."

"He does!" Anna put in. "They put him in charge of that new ship, the Archangel."

"Well, good for him, but that's not how it works in the Zetan military. Besides, the Minerva is way better."

"Mom!" Sapphira's voice called over to them.

Both Elsa and Anna looked over. "Yes?" they asked in unison.

"It's almost time for us to go!" Melody added.

The four parents walked over to their daughters. "Girls, you have no idea how proud we are of you," Eric said.

"We know you'll do great," Elsa put in. "And remember, if you ever want to come home, we're always here."

"That's sweet Mom," Sapphira commented. "But me and melody will be fine, right melly?"

"Yeah. Also, I told you not to call me that."

"You like that name, admit it," Sapphira joked.

Suddenly the transport ship landed in the hangar. "Aww crap we better go." Sapphira stated.

Sapphira gave her parents a tight goodbye hug and Melody did the same.

"We love you, Sapphira," Elsa said.

"Deos met ke, Kan Sapphira" Anna muttered.

"You stay safe, little seashell." Ariel told her child.

"And make us proud." Eric added.

"I will, Daddy." Melody held her fist over her heart, performing the Zetan salute for her father.

The two pairs of parents smiled as they watched their children board the transport ship. Elsa's eyes were filled with tears.

Anna held Elsa's hand as the ship took off. "Be safe, Sapphira," she whispered.

xXx

 

Melody looked out the window of the transport ship as they descended towards Earth. "Wow!" she exclaimed in awe.

"I've only heard stories about earth." Sapphira added.

"Me too. It's just like how they said it was."

Sapphira then noticed a large white and red starship docked at a nearby space station. "Hey that's the Archangel. My mother's friend, Kristoff works on that ship!"

"Oh, cool! Maybe he'll show us around."

"We'll have to see." Sapphira said.

Melody smiled. "This is gonna be great."

"I hope we're the top of our class."

"You never know."

"Attention, passengers," a voice said throughout the transport ship. "Due to low fuel, this ship will be temporarily docking at Andromeda Station. Passengers are welcome to disembark."

"You'd really think they'd fill these old tugs up fully before the went into space." Sapphira remarked as she and Melody got out of their seats.

"Well, maybe they forgot to," Melody replied. "You know incompetent transport pilots can be."

The two headed out onto the promenade of the massive station orbiting earth. The station had been built just twenty years ago, as a sort of celebration of 500 years since the earth federation was formed. The station itself was in the shape of a large cylinder, with various rings and sections sticking off at the side, each one containing housing, shops, and even military outposts.

Melody stopped for a moment, looking out the window. "Can you believe it, Saph? In a couple of hours, we'll be down there."

"Nope," She replied. The two of them gazed on at the blue planet below them. "I hear that in the country called Norway, there's a city full of Arendellians." She then pointed to the large continent in the north of the planet. "Right there."

"And I heard that Aquatans are thriving in the port towns of some countries called Denmark and Germany," Melody stated.

"This planet must be a nest of people from all over the galaxy."

"Yeah. I bet it's like a paradise."

They then stopped for some food at a nearby café.

"Do you think there are many other Aquatans in the academy?" Melody asked around a mouthful of food.

"Possibly, we'll have to see," Sapphira replied, eating a few fries. "I know that there might be a few Arendellians there. "She then saw a group of mobile suit units flying near the station in a tight formation. Several had a deep crimson colour scheme, but a few were white and blue in colour. "Seems like a big military presence here."

"Well this is the center of the federation." Melody added.

"That's true," Sapphira confirmed. "But I saw both Earth and Zetan mobile suits out there."

"Maybe there's a military training exercise going on."

"Possibly, but it's nice to know that this place is protected."

"Yeah," Melody said. "I guess it's better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them."

Sapphira then noticed a group of people heading towards the airlock where their ship was docked. "Looks like our ride's all fuelled up."

"All right. Let's get going, then."

xXx

 

Soon the ship landed at the spaceport in the earth city of San Francisco. The city itself was a large coastal metropolis, having been rebuilt several times after the various world wars that had plagued the planet. Now it was a utopia, a symbol of hope for all people across the cosmos.

"All right," Melody agreed as they stepped off the transport. "They said that someone would be here to meet us and take us to the academy."

Just then, a young alien woman walked over to them. She had deep blue skin and her head had a set of short tentacles in place of hair. "Excuse me, are you Sapphira Frost and Melody Ansaris?"

"Yeah, that's us," Melody answered her."And you are?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Doctor Liara T'soni. I'm one of the tutors at the academy. I'm here to take you there."

"Oh. Well, thanks!"

Liara escorted the two girls to a nearby transport craft that took them to the academy. The academy was a large building near the river of the city, shaped very similar to an old earth cruise ship, but with a distinct modern flair to it.

"This is pretty cool," Melody remarked.

"The current academy was built five years ago," Liara explained.

"What happened to the old one?" Sapphira asked.

"There was an incident with a starship crash landing into the city a few years ago," Liara replied. "The original building was heavily damaged."

"Yeah don't you remember that, Saph?" Melody said. "It was all over the Holo-net. Some Mercenary group tried to attack Earth by throwing an old federation ship at the city."

"Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten about that."

Soon the transport landed in the yard in front of the building. They saw the various cadets and staff going on about their business. Some were talking, others were working, some even seemed to be flirting with one another.

"Do the cadets actually live here?" Melody inquired.

Liara nodded. "Yes, some have even got married here. In fact one of my closest friends met their own wife here, while I was at the academy."

"Nice."

Just then, a girl with pale, olive skin and long black hair walked over. "Um, hello. Are you new as well?"

"Yeah," Melody answered. "Who are you?"

She bowed. "Sadako Yamamura of the Hoshido Colony. It's nice to meet you both."

"Sadako here is one of our best cadets. In her last exam, she scored a perfect 100," Liara said.

"I studied very hard," Sadako replied.

Liara smiled. "Sadako, do you mind showing these new girls to their dorm room? it's in block C, room 63."

"Oh, you're next to me!" she said, smiling. "Come with me."

Sapphira and Melody followed the young girl into the academy building.

"I should warn you both, the academy can be very unforgiving. I hope you have what it takes."

"One of my mothers was a Knydaxian," Sapphira explained. "They are a very hardy race."

"A Knydaxian, you say? Interesting. I thought they were extinct."

"My mother is the last one," Sapphira answered. "Or at least she was until the Alliance found that group of Knydaxian kids on Mattand III."

Melody then noticed Sadako had what looked like a horn growing out of her left shoulder. "What's that?

Sadako looked at it. "Oh, that's just part of my people's physiology. It's called a memory horn. It grows out of our left shoulder once we reach puberty."

"Is it bone?" Melody asked.

"She really likes biology," Sapphira admitted.

"Not exactly. They're crystalline growths. I'm Andresian; we're a race of telepaths. The horn amplifies our telepathic powers, but mine are not nearly as strong."

"I see," Melody replied. "Well I'm a half empath."

"I had a feeling you might be, since you are an Aquatan."

Soon the group arrived at the room that Liara had specified.

"Here's your room. Go ahead and get settled in. If you need any help in there, just ask me," Sadako informed them.

"Thank you," Sapphira replied.

The two girls entered the room. "Wow! this place looks sweet!" Sapphira exclaimed.

The room inside was very spacious, looking almost like a fancy apartment. There was a sofa, a large Holo-TV, a small Holosuite, showers, a large kitchen area and two large beds in a back room.

"This…isn't exactly what Dad told me to expect," Melody said.

"And uncle Kristoff didn't exactly say the same for me."

"I guess they want their cadets to be comfortable after being put through the wringer." Melody theorised.

"Must be."

After looking around the room for a bit, Sapphira looked at Melody. "I'm gonna go hit the shower, I'm pretty sure the six hours of deep space travel has made me stink like a Ptunian VenoHog."

"You do that. I'll get my stuff unpacked."

Sapphira put her bags on a nearby couch and stripped naked, heading towards the bathroom.

Melody kept her eyes to herself, not wanting to embarrass her friend. Sapphira's naked form was very…intoxicating, to say the least.

The two of them were going to get on well at the academy, and become closer than either one would believe.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Okay so now that we have our main pairing set up, let me tell you how things are gonna go. I'm gonna go slow with posting the fic this time, to maximise the reader base. Don't worry it is all written up, but the chapters will come out slowly, because I wanna let this story do well.

See ya next time! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

After a couple of days of settling in, Melody and Sapphira were on their way to their first class in the academy: science.

"Why did it have to be this?!" Sapphira whined. She hated science and anything to do with it with a burning passion. She remembered when her mother, Elsa, had tried to teach it to her when she was little; she had gotten very confused by it.

"Don't worry, Saph," Melody said reassuringly. "I'm here. I'll help you out. And besides, it's only our first day. I'm sure it'll be easy."

"Can you use your telepathy to give me good thoughts during the hard questions?"

"Saph, I'm an empath, not a telepath. But I'll be sitting right there next to you the whole time."

Sapphira groaned. "I pray to the spirits that this is easy."

"Saph, for the love of God, relax."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Sapphira's tattoos glowed faintly blue and she breathed slowly.

"Easy, Saph. Easy. I'm right here with you." Melody patted Sapphira's shoulder comfortingly.

Sapphira smiled. She then noticed the cadet uniforms that she and Melody were wearing. They were a plain blue jumpsuit with white highlights. "I think my uniform might be a bit too big."

"You'll probably grow into it, with all the hard work and good food you'll be eating here," Melody replied.

"I suppose I will."

"All right. Looks like we're here," Melody responded as they arrived at their destination. They went into the classroom and sat down beside each other.

Sapphira noticed that the girl who had led them to their room was sitting on the desk near them.

Sadako was reading a book at that moment. "Hello, Sapphira," she said without looking up.

"Hello again, Sadako," Sapphira replied.

"I'm glad you two are in this class with me."

"Do you have trouble in here too?"

"Not at all; I'm just happy to see friendly faces."

"Oh, okay." Saphira looked down. "I'm worried this class might be stressful for me. Science was more of Melody's thing than anything else."

"All will be well, Sapphira. If it's any consolation, I once felt the same thing when I first arrived in the academy, so I'm sure it will be alright for you."

"I hope so."

Soon the class began. The teacher, Lieutenant Meer Campbell, was a bright and happy young woman. The way she conducted the lesson sent a wave of positivity towards Sapphira, one that both Melody and Sadako could sense from miles away.

"And remember to stay smiling," the teacher bid everyone farewell once the class had come to an end.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Melody remarked as she and Sapphira left the classroom.

"No, it wasn't," Sapphira agreed. "I never expected the teachers here to be so happy."

"Hey girls!" Sadako called to them. "You got another class right now?"

"No, not for a few hours," Melody answered.

"Wanna come down to the cafeteria with me? They're doing Agarian Pizza today."

"Sure, why not?" Sapphira accepted.

xXx

 

The three girls went into the cafeteria. Sadako smiled. "They always have something delicious on the menu."

"I wanna try that pizza you mentioned," Sapphira stated.

"Well, go right ahead. Get yourself a tray and go get some." Sadako pointed to the large stack of trays near the food replicators.

Sapphira got a tray and pressed a button on the food replicator. The machine hummed and created the pizza from thin air.

Sapphira leaned down and smiled, the warm smell of the pizza filling her nostrils. "Mmmm, delicious."

"I know," Sadako said. "It's one of my favorite things they serve here:"

Sapphira took the pizza back to a nearby table. Melody had got herself an ice cream and Sadako herself had got some sort of weird dish that looked similar to sushi.

Sadako sat down beside Sapphira. "I know you're wondering what I have here. It's called a Keldena roll. It's similar to the human dish, sushi. However, rather than using fish, this uses the meat of the Keldena. It's like a spider, only bigger, and with four legs instead of eight. They're fairly common back home on Matanui. Just don't eat the spinners they shoot from their backs; they're covered in venom."

"Did you just read my mind?" Sapphira wondered.

Sadako nodded. "Yes I did."

Sapphira gazed at her coldly. "You do know that you can't read another person's mind without their permission. They might not like it."

"If it helps, I don't look at anything that I know you might not want me to see."

"It would be better if you didn't look at anything at all," Sapphira remarked.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Sapphira sighed. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry."

Sapphira smiled. "It's okay, all is forgiven."

"So, what class do you have next?" Sadako asked. "I have history."

"I've got psychology," Melody said. "Shouldn't be too difficult with my abilities."

"I've got engineering," Sapphira groaned.

"Oh. Well, I've heard that the instructor is very competent, and is pretty easygoing as well."

"Is she as nice as Lieutenant Campbell?"

"It's a he, and I honestly can say I don't know. I dropped engineering; I'd rather be a communications officer."

"You'd be good at it with those telepathic skills."

"I know. That's part of why I chose it." Sadako smiled. "Have confidence, Sapphira. You're more talented than you realize."

"That's good advice, but whenever I see tech that needs fixing, I'd rather leave it to the expert."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe you'll end up being the expert!" Melody encouraged. "Think of it: you could be a chief engineer on a starship, flying through the cosmos."

"Yeah, yeah," Sapphira dismissed her.

"Excuse me," a calm voice said from behind Sapphira. "I heard you saying something about engineering. I'm planning on being an engineer; maybe I could help you out."

Sapphira turned around to see a cadet the same age as Sadako. He stood in a very formal position, with his face with a gentle and friendly smile. Whoever he was, he was quite handsome.

"Oh, H-hello," Sapphira nervously replied. "Yes, I have engineering next."

"Like I said, I'm studying to be an engineer. Maybe we can work with each other."

Melody frowned, but didn't say anything. There was something she didn't like about this guy.

"I'd really appreciate that," Sapphira said. "I'm Sapphira. Sapphira Frost."

"Alex Zafarro. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

Sapphira shook it and felt a warm pulse coming from his hand.

"I'll see you in engineering, Sapphira," he said.

Sapphira smiled and watched him walk away.

"Alex is one of the top students here at the academy," Sadako commented. "He's really smart, and good under pressure. I'd be willing to bet he'll end up being a captain one day, or even an admiral."

"He can be my captain any day," Sapphira sighed dreamily.

Melody's frown grew even more pronounced. "Meh. He's not that hot."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, Melly," Sapphira stated.

"What look?"

"The look of look of adoration. The look that tells you that a guy wants to treat you like a princess."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Soon it was time for the next class. Sapphira bid farewell to Melody and Sadako and made her way to the engineering class, the thought of it being made slightly better now that she knew that Alex would be in here with her.

As she sat down, she saw Alex sitting on the other side of the room. He waved to her.

Sapphira shyly waved back.

Soon, the instructor walked in: a stocky man with a buzz cut in brown overalls and boots, wearing goggles. "Howdy, folks," he said, his voice laced with a Southern twang. "I'll be your teacher, Dr. Hatfield. Y'all can just call me Doc, if you want."

Sapphira listened to the instructor.

"Now, the first thing we're gonna learn to do here is how to fix a warp drive circuit board. It's about the easiest thing an engineer will have to do, but it's still a tough thing to get done."

Sapphira saw a circuit board on her desk be replicated in front of her. She felt a sense of anxiety build in her chest.

"I've given y'all all the tools you'll need to do this job right. Have at it."

Sapphira picked up a small welding tool from the tray on her desk. She held the tool in her hand, her hand shaking softly. "Keep it together, Saph." she told herself. She slowly noticed her tattoos starting to glow blue.

She heard the soft sizzling of the welding tools being used by the other cadets in the room.

She held the welding tool close to the circuit board, beginning to panic. Her whole body began to sweat heavily and her tattoos were glowing brightly. "Keep calm, Keep calm," She kept repeating.

Everyone was busy working on their circuit boards, and Dr. Hatfield was reading a book at his desk.

Sapphira began to breath heavily. Everyone was working faster than she was. They were gonna be better than her and she would be the screw up. Even Alex would probably be better than her. She was gonna be a failure and everyone would be disappointed in her, even her mothers.

Suddenly, a jolt of energy fired from her tattoo, igniting the welding tool. Sapphira screamed as the circuit board in front of her exploded in a flash of blue flame.

Everyone turned to look at her, including Dr. Hatfield.

Sapphira was flung to the floor, her clothing was scorched and her skin was covered in burns. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed loudly as she felt the flames scald her body.

Alex immediately ran over to her. "Doc, get a medic in here! NOW!"

xXx

 

As Sapphira slowly woke up, she saw Sadako, Alex, and Melody all standing around her.

"Are you okay, Saph?" Melody asked.

Sapphira weakly opened her eyes. "Melody? W-what happened?"

"You're in the infirmary," she explained.

"The circuit board exploded," Alex added. "It was overloaded."

"How did it?... Oh..." Sapphira then realised. "My powers sent it crazy, I remember now."

"Powers?" Alex looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm half Knydaxian," She explained, gesturing to her tattoos. "They give me powers, but I can't always control them."

"Knydaxian? Oh, right, I heard they found a bunch of you on Mattand III."

"She wasn't one of them," Melody put in. "Her mother was a Knydaxian slave girl, but her other mother rescued her."

"Oh. My mistake."

"Can you all leave for a moment?" Sapphira requested. "I would really like some privacy. Not you, though, Melody. I want you to stay."

Alex and Sadako left the room, and Melody looked at her friend. "What's up?"

She sighed. "I can't believe I almost died on my third day."

"Don't worry. They can fix the burns easy."

"My pride won't heal that easy," Sapphira groaned. "Spirits, what are my mothers gonna say?"

"They'll understand, Saph. You got scared, and you lost control. It's okay."

Sapphira smiled. "Thanks, Melody. I'm glad I've got a best friend like you." Sapphira then pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

Melody smiled and hugged back. Part of her wanted to hug Sapphira more closely, but she was just happy that her friend was safe. "You're welcome, Saph," she replied. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Be sure to keep an eye of Alex. He's gonna be quite important later in the story ;)

Anyway, see ya next time! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Three days had gone by since Sapphira's incident in Engineering. Her burns had been completely healed; aside from very faint traces of scar tissue on her torso, there was no sign of any damage to her. She and Melody were back in their room, talking to Elsa and Anna via holo-phone.

"So you're all right now?" Anna wondered.

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine," Sapphira answered. "You can barely even tell that anything happened."

Elsa sighed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Sapphira."

"It wasn't your fault, Mrs. Frost," Melody put in. "It was an accident."

"I know that, Melody. Sapphira's always had trouble with her powers. It's not her fault either."

Sapphira smiled. "Melody was the first one to come and check on me when I was in the sick bay."

"You're lucky to have a tudko like Melody," Anna stated.

"I know, Mama."

Elsa looked at her daughter. "Stay safe, little sapphire. If you ever need us again, don't hesitate to call."

"Yeah, things have been boring since you and Melody have been gone," Anna added.

"I will," Sapphira promised. "I love you both."

"Tell my mom I said hi!" Melody interjected.

"We will; Ariel invited us for dinner later," Elsa replied. "Goodbye, Sapphira." And with that, the holo-call ended.

Melody smiled. "How are you feeling, Saph?"

"I feel happy."

"Good. Me too." She hugged her friend.

Sapphira hugged back. "Let's go find Sadako."

"Yeah, let's."

The girls went over to Sadako's room, running into the Andresian girl as she was walking out. "Oh, hello!" she said cheerfully. "How did your call go?"

"Very well." Sapphira told her.

"That's good. I was about to head out to watch today's holo-ball game. You can come with me, if you like; it's free for cadets."

"Holo-ball?" Sapphira inquired, having never heard of the sport.

"Basically, it's like tennis, only the ball is a hologram and they play it in a giant glass cage," Sadako explained.

"I've seen a game or two," Melody said. "It's actually pretty intense."

"Sounds alright to me," Sapphira stated.

The three of them went down to the holo-ball arena. The arena was a large transparent cage, with a green holographic ball in the center and two goals either side of the court. The goals were defended by two teams: a blue one representing the academy, and a red one representing a Zetan military unit. Each of the players floated in the Zero-G environment, all of them wearing protective armour.

The game was about to begin, and the three girls soon found some good seats.

Sapphira then noticed that one of the players on the academy team was Alex. This immediately made her blush. "I didn't know he would be here."

"Alex is a great player," Sadako replied.

Suddenly, the match started. Alex rushed forward and knocked the ball at breakneck speed, firing it into the other team's goal.

"First point already," Sadako remarked. "This is going to be a good game."

One of the other team players headed straight for the ball when it respawned, only for one of the other players to kick him in the head, knocking him to the floor of the arena.

"That looked like it hurt," Sapphira commented.

"Ten bucks says it did," replied Melody.

Alex took the ball again and flew towards the goal at full speed, the jets on his boots propelling him forward.

"Come on, Alex!" Sadako cheered.

Suddenly, Alex was blocked by a large imposing alien player, with gray skin and long horns.

Alex wasn't phased though and punched the alien in the stomach, giving himself clearance to strike the winning goal.

"How is that not a foul?" Melody asked.

"This is a contact sport," Sadako explained.

"I know that, but you'd think intentionally punching someone would be frowned upon."

"In most sports yes, but not Holo-ball."

"Huh. Sounds like my kind of game."

Sapphira then noticed the winning team leaving the arena. "Hey guys, let's go wish Alex a big well done."

Melody rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and Alex?"

"I like him." Sapphira replied.

"You barely even know him!"

"So? I believe it's true love." Sapphira sighed dreamily.

Melody just rolled her eyes again. "Oh, for fuck's sake," she muttered under her breath.

The three of them went to see Alex, who was getting out of his armour.

Noticing them, Alex smiled. "Hey, girls. Did you enjoy the game?"

"Hell yeah!" Sapphira cheered. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I'd be nothing without the rest of the team."

Melody groaned. She felt if she saw her best friend and Alex together for any longer, she would have thrown up.

"Well, we should probably be going," Sadako said.

"Yeah, see you later Saph," Melody replied. She headed back to their quarters and sighed. Why was she getting so angry about Sapphira being with Alex? If this had been anyone else, she would never have been this frustrated.

"Well, she's my friend," she muttered to herself. "I care about her, and I don't want her falling for some random jock."

But was that really the truth? Was it really why she felt this way? Melody went and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt so confused. "Why do I feel like this?" she asked her reflection.

She couldn't stand it. There were so many confusing emotions flying around in her head. She thought it would be best if she were to get all these emotions of her chest. She headed into the holosuite and activated it.

"Welcome," a computerized voice said. "Please input your desired simulation."

"Create a hologram of Sapphira Frost," Melody instructed.

"Acknowledged. Creating hologram." Soon, a hologram of Sapphira appeared in front of Melody.

Melody sighed. "Sapphira, I've been having a lot of weird feelings lately. Weird feelings…about you. When I hear you talking about how much you love Alex, I feel really jealous. I always think, 'If he so much as touches you, he's gonna lose a hand.' And when I'm with you…I feel happy. I feel like everything is right in my life." She looked the hologram in the eyes. "Saph…I'm in love with you." She leaned closer as if to kiss the hologram, but stopped. "Who am I kidding? Computer, end simulation."

As the holosuite shut down, Melody walked out and went to her bedroom, laying down and staring at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?"

xXx

 

Elsa and Anna were in their hovercraft, flying across the ocean on Aquatus. They were on their way to Ariel's house; their friend had invited them to dinner.

"I'm glad we get to see Ariel again," Anna remarked.

"Me too," Elsa replied. "She's been so lonely since Melody left and Eric went back to the military. I think it'll do her good to see us."

The hovership landed near Ariel's large residence and Anna and Elsa headed to the front door.

Ariel opened the door as they arrived. "Elsa! Anna! It's so good to see you!"

Elsa smiled and hugged Ariel, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you two?"

"We're fine too."

"Good. Have you heard from the girls?"

"Yeah. Sapphira had an accident the other day, but Melody helped her out," Elsa informed her.

"An accident? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Her powers caused an explosion, but she was treated. She's fine now."

"That's good. How is Melody?"

"She's doing fine."

"Oh, good. I haven't heard from her in a while. Anyway, please come inside; dinner's almost ready."

Elsa and Anna followed Ariel into her spacious house. Elsa remembered the first time she had come to Ariel's house, for a celebratory dinner when she and Anna returned from their honeymoon.

"I'm making some grilled dire shark with redbrush leaves," Ariel stated. "It should be delicious."

"We're looking forward to it," Elsa replied.

"Especially the redbrush leaves," Anna put in. "They have such a warm and soft texture in my mouth."

"Why don't you two go sit down in the living room?" Ariel suggested. "I put together an appetizer for you. It's an Earth delicacy: chips and salsa!"

Elsa and Anna sat in the living room. The holo-tv was on, tuned to the cooking channel. A plate of chips and salsa was on the table in front of the sofa.

"Enjoy!" Ariel said. "I'll get us some drinks." With that, she went into the kitchen.

"Don't get me anything too alcoholic," Elsa called over to her. "I'm driving on the way home." She then directed her attention to the tv screen. The food being cooked seemed so delicious. "I wish I cooked that well."

Anna popped a chip into her mouth. "Your cooking is fine, Elsa," she said. "And besides, who needs to cook when we have that food replicator they salvaged from your old ship?"

"Yeah, but you know how hard it is to get Arendellian power cells here," Elsa remarked.

"About as hard as finding iridium," Anna stated. "It's a good thing I haven't had to use my powers."

"I dunno, you seem to have a good collection of iridium rocks in our room," Elsa responded.

"Those were gifts from Kristoff, remember? He'd give me any iridium he could spare. He knows I need it."

"Ah, so they were," Elsa realised.

Anna ruffled her wife's hair. "Ke'tou mas otara," she giggled.

Just then, Elsa and Anna heard a loud cry and the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. They ran in to see Ariel laying on the floor, convulsing violently.

"Ariel!" Elsa cried. She held Ariel in her arms. Her skin was cold and clammy, her eyes had turned black, and she was breathing sharply.

"Anna, get a medi pack!" Elsa demanded.

"Move over. I have an idea." Anna placed her hand on Ariel's forehead, her tattoos glowing blue. Soon, Ariel's eyes returned to normal, and the convulsions ceased.

"Thank God for your powers, Anna my love."

"I know."

Elsa put her hand on Ariel's temple. "Ariel? Can you hear me?"

"The heir to the throne will rise again," Ariel whispered hoarsely. "He will claim a vessel and be reborn, and the galaxy will weep…." She then fell into unconsciousness, her body limp in Elsa's arms.

"Anna, get Eric on the line," Elsa instructed. "I think he needs to know about this."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Oh no! Poor Ariel!

Just so you know, sometime after this chapter goes up, this fic will have a special cover made for it by my good friend Arendorable.

See ya next time! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Alex rubbed his temples. "Ughhh. Knew I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream."

"I warned you that you shouldn't have eaten so fast," Sadako told him. The two of them were in the canteen together, grabbing a dessert.

"Whatever."

"Here, let me me help," Sadako responded. She placed her hand on his temple.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of your headache." She closed her eyes and began to hum softly.

She reached into Alex's mind, going through memories, thoughts, impulses. As she travelled deeper, she discovered something odd. Something that didn't look like it belonged there. It was like a deep mass inside of his subconscious that had been sealed off from him. Sadako assumed that this is where the headache was coming from, but did not know why.

She pressed her hand on Alex's head tightly, freeing that part of his mind.

Alex smiled. "It is. In fact, I feel like a whole new man."

"Glad to hear it. Now get down to the showers; you smell like you've been covered in flies."

"Good idea."

Alex headed into the shower in his quarters and began to wash himself. As he let the water rush over him, his mind began to fill with sensations that he had never felt before. Places, people, and even planets he had never seen before raced through his mind.

Whatever Sadako had done, it was more than just getting rid of his headache.

xXx

 

Melody, meanwhile, was in Dr T'soni's history class, listening to the young Asari's lecture. She had become rather fond of the doctor; she had been the one to suggest that Melody enroll in the academy.

"Okay, now who can tell me what year the Earth Federation was formed?" Liara asked.

Melody raised her hand. "Umm, 2455?"

"No, Melody, it was much earlier than that."

Melody sighed. She sucked at history.

"Alright, has anyone got another guess?"

Sadako then entered the room and raised her hand. "I believe it was 2199."

"You are correct, Miss Yamamura," Dr T'soni said. "Oh, and please don't walk into my class thirteen minutes late."

"I'm sorry." She looked down.

As she sat down, Melody leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Wow, I wouldn't expect you to be the tardy."

"I was in the canteen with Alex," the Andresian answered

"Have you seen Saph today?"

"No."

"Huh. She must've gotten up early. She had left our dorm by the time I woke up."

"I suppose so."

"Alright!" Dr T'soni brought the class to attention. "Who can tell me in what year the first contact between humans and an alien species occurred? Bonus points for if you can guess what that alien species is."

"I believe it was in 2063, between humans and Turians?" one of the students offered.

"No, it was in 2105 between humans and Arendellians," another student piped up.

Liara shook her head. "Wrong on both counts. First contact was in 2125, between humans and a ship containing Asari, Turians, Salarians, and Arendellians."

"I knew that," Melody remarked quietly.

xXx

 

Sapphira went out into the empty courtyard behind the school. This was the perfect place to work on her powers; there would be no accidents here. She held out her hand and charged a blast in her hand, firing it at a nearby wall.

"Not bad," she muttered to herself.

She then closed the eyes and a blue aura surrounded her body, her tattoos glowing brightly. Slowly she began to hover above the ground. "This...is unreal."

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Melody's voice called to her.

Sapphira's eyes snapped open, and she dropped to the ground. "Oh, hey Melody," she said, looking at her friend.

"Hey yourself," Melody remarked. "Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm trying to get a handle on my powers."

"Well, you seem pretty good so far," Melody admitted. "Sadako just invited me to go the movies with her for a girls' night out. You wanna come with us?"

"Sure; I've never been to a real Holo-cinema before. What movie is it?"

Melody shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Sapphira then got an idea. "Hey Melody, do you mind being a guinea pig?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. Just stand there and hold still," Sapphira instructed. She closed her eyes and held out her hand towards Melody.

Suddenly, Melody began to lift off the ground, floating in the air. "Hey what's the big idea!"

Sapphira opened her eyes, and Melody began to fall.

"Ahhhhhh!" She cried.

Sapphira rushed forward and caught her in her arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" Melody demanded.

"Trying to see if I could lift you," Sapphira explained.

Melody blushed softly. "Can you put me down now?"

Sapphira blushed. "S-sure."

xXx

 

Elsa sat in her home on Aquatus, looking through the old family memories of herself, Anna, and Sapphira. She looked at the pictures, watching as Sapphira grew older while she, due to her slowed aging, did not.

Elsa smiled and looked at Anna, who sat in a chair nearby. The years had been very kind to her: aside from longer hair, she looked almost exactly the same now as she did the day Elsa had found her in the cargo hold.

"What do you think it meant?" Anna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa wondered, having been lost in a daze.

"What Ariel said during her episode."

"I don't know," Elsa responded. "I talked with the doctor about it. He said that empathic episodes like that often don't mean anything."

"True, but I just have this bad feeling."

Elsa sat by her. "I can understand that."

Anna smiled. "At least I have you with me."

Elsa kissed her. "Go on, you get some rest. It's getting late."

"I will. And you should too."

"No, you're more tired than me," Elsa told her. "You always told me how Knydaxians often tire more quickly than Arendellians."

Anna yawned. "You're right. You'll join me in a bit, right?"

"Sure," Elsa told her.

Anna kissed her wife. "You're the best."

"I know I am. Goodnight, Anna."

"Night."

Elsa watched as her beloved wife went upstairs to their bed. She lay back in her chair and let her mind fall back to their wedding night.

xXx

 

_Fifteen years ago..._

_Elsa looked at her blushing new bride with lust as she carried her to bed. They had been wed on the beach but a few hours ago, but Elsa wanted to savour every moment of this day._

_"I love you, Anna," She whispered tenderly._

_"I love you too, my dearest tudko," Anna replied. She kissed Elsa, her tongue parting the Arendellian's lips._

_Elsa pushed Anna onto the bed and kissed her passionately, removing the white wedding dress from her wife's body._

_"I want you, Elsa," Anna whispered._

_Elsa felt a new feeling inside of her. This was stronger than her usual libido. Elsa then realised what the feeling was. This was the feeling of wanting a child._

_"I want you too, Anna," Elsa then whispered back. "And I want you to give me a child."_

_Anna smiled. "That can be arranged."_

_Elsa stripped naked for Anna and lay next to her on the bed._

_"I can use my powers," Anna explained. "It's hard to explain, but I know it works."_

_"Then stop explaining and start doing," Elsa begged lustfully._

_Anna began to rub Elsa's hot slit with her fingers._

_Elsa moaned loudly. "Oh Anna!"_

_"Do you like that?"_

_"Fuck yes I do!" Elsa felt drowned in lust._

_Anna slid two fingers into her wife._

_"Ohhhhhh!"_

_Elsa grabbed Anna's sides and kissed her lips._

_Anna's tattoos glowed, and Elsa felt a warm tingling deep inside._

_"Mmmmm!" Elsa moaned as she kissed her bride._

_Suddenly a blue orb of energy travelled down Anna's arm and into Elsa's pussy, forcing her to cum._

_"Ahhhhh!" Elsa cried as the warm feeling surged through her body._

_"Congratulations, my love," Anna told her._

_Elsa blushed softly and felt her belly, where her new baby would grow._

_"I'm so excited!" Anna said. "I get to be a mom!"_

_Elsa smiled and kissed Anna. "Thank you."_

_"And thank you for letting me stay with you all those months ago."_

xXx

 

Elsa looked back on that night fondly, knowing that Sapphira was a girl born out of the love between her and Anna.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. "I'd better get to bed." She went upstairs to join Anna in the realm of sleep.

xXx

 

At the same time, in a bar in the lower levels of the Earth city of San Francisco where the galaxy's worst and most evil gathered, a hooded figure sat at the bar drinking a beer.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" the bartender asked.

"No thank you," he replied politely.

The figure looked over his shoulder to see a mercenary sitting alone in the corner of the bar. He was wearing black body armour and a white skull-like mask with a hood.

"Who might that be?" the figure asked.

"Oh, him?" the bartender answered. "He's called Reaper. Guy used to be in the Federation military till he got into an accident in a plasma storm. Now he's a mercenary."

"I see."

The figure got off of the bar stool and walked over to Reaper. "Excuse me, I hear you are a mercenary?"

Reaper looked up at him. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm a man looking for some help," the figure stated.

Reaper shrugged. "Do I look like a whore to you?"

"Not at all. You look like a highly trained killer who would be willing to help me."

"What makes you think I'd wanna help you, _pendejo?_ "

The figure lowered his hood and revealed his face to Reaper.

Reaper smirked from under his mask. "Now you, my friend...I think I'd definitely wanna help you."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** And enter the overwatch characters!

I wonder who the mystery figure talking to Reaper is?

Only time will tell?

Also this chapter will help explain how Sapphira was conceived.

see ya next time! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Sapphira walked over to the shuttle hangar. Today was flight training day, which she was fairly excited for. She was led into a nearby one-person shuttle craft by her instructor, who was a slightly older man, possibly in in his late twenties.

"So what am I going to be doing?" she asked him.

"Basically start up the engine, and follow my instructions," The instructor replied.

"Yes sir." She got into the shuttle and started it up.

The instructor watched as the shuttle cockpit closed. "Alright, take her off!"

Sapphira opened up the throttle, slowly lifting the craft off the ground.

"Take her out of the shuttle bay."

Sapphira flew the shuttle out of the hangar. "I'm doing it," she muttered to herself. "I'm doing it!"

"Now open her up and take her for a spin," The instructor radioed in.

Sapphira flew up above the academy. "This is amazing!"

"You having fun up there, cadet?" The instructor asked.

"Is it bad if I say yes?"

"Not at all, cadet. I felt the same thing the first time I flew up in a type II shuttle."

"Should I come back to the hangar now?"

"No, not yet. There's a training course for flying maneuvers just above the bay, take the shuttle for a spin around that and practice your flying skills."

"Yes sir!"

Sapphira flew to the training course. "Let's see how this bucket handles." She took it to full throttle and headed into the course, maneuvering over and around the various obstacles in her path.

Sapphira flew her ship through a large holographic canyon, tilting her vessel to it's side "Whooohooo!"

She then flew under a very low arch, almost missing the top of it. "Woah that was close!"

Soon the end of the training course came in sight, and Sapphira smirked. "Time to kick in the afterburners!"

She pulled forward a lever and a large jet of plasma fired from the rear of the ship, rocketing her through the the large ring that signalled the end of course.

"Pretty good skills, cadet. You have the makings of a great pilot," The instructor praised her.

"Thank you, sir," Sapphira replied. "I'll head back to the hangar now."

"Roger that."

Suddenly, Sapphira heard a large explosion from the side of her shuttle. "What the hell was that?!"

"Your engine's overloaded!" The instructor exclaimed. "The afterburners must have fried a coolant seal. Try eep her nose up. I'll get the emergency teams to you ASAP."

"I'll try!"

Just then, a second explosion occurred.

"Oh fuck!" Sapphira cried.

Her shuttle began to drop towards the yard of the academy, clearly on course for a crash landing.

She closed her eyes tightly, screaming in terror.

Suddenly her shuttle stopped, pinned in mid-air by a strange blue energy.

Sapphira slowly opened one of her bright yellow eyes. "I...I'm not dead?"

On the ground in front of her was Alex, a confident look on his face. His hand was outstretched in front of him, the blue energy emanating from it. He lowered his hand, gently placing the wrecked shuttle on the ground.

Once on the ground, Sapphira jumped out of the shuttle. "Alex? You saved me?"

He smiled at her. "I wasn't about to let another spacecraft crash into the academy, or let one of my friends get fragged in the process."

He held out his hand to her and helped her away from the shuttle. "Are you okay, Sapphira?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. How did you do that?"

Alex tapped his arm. "With my botic implants, you're not the only one with powers around here. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

She blushed as they walked away.

Up in one of the windows overlooking the front of the Academy, Melody was watching the two of them.

"Is Sapphira okay?" Sadako asked her.

"It's fine. Your friend Alex just saved her butt," Melody responded.

"That's good. I suppose he's taking care of her now."

Melody held her hand close to her heart, shedding a tear. "Yeah, I suppose he is."

"Are you alright?" Sadako wondered.

Melody wiped her tear on the side of her shirt before looking at Sadako. "I'm fine."

Sadako smiled. "If you say so."

xXx

 

Alex took Sapphira up to his quarters. They were even larger than the one's that Sapphira shared with Melody.

"Wow. I guess upperclassmen get a lot of perks."

"I suppose so, but to be honest I don't think I deserve it all," Alex stated.

"Why not?"

"I'm a guy who's working for better things Sapphira," He began. "I want to be the guy that changes the galaxy, not just as a federation officer."

"Oh. I see what you mean."

"I don't think I've told you about my past have I?" He inquired.

She shook her head. "I'd like to hear about it, though."

"Well I didn't exactly have the best childhood. My mom moved to a federation colony after she had me. I didn't exactly have a father in my life."

"I didn't either…although it was for a different reason."

"I know who your parents are, Sapphira. Elsa and Anna Frost, the couple that brought down the Zetan Empire, but I didn't have a father because my mother could never meet the right man. She ended up having an egg implanted in her womb instead, at least that's what she told me."

"Oh. I see."

"But yeah, I guess being alone on that colony gave me the drive to change the universe around me, to change it to my perfect vision of it."

"Umm, no offense, but every time someone's had that idea, it...hasn't gone well."

"I know, but that's because they never thought it through, seen where the cracks in the walls might be," He looked at sapphira. "And they never had anyone like you to support them."

"M-me?"

"Yes. Sapphira, you've made my life here so much better since you arrived here last week. Your support is what keeps me going through the day"

She blushed bright red.

He sat next to her. "Saph, I'm planning on leaving the academy soon, so before I go, I just want to make it up to you, for cheering me on."

"W-what do you mean?"

Alex smiled. He then leaned in and kissed Sapphira on her lips.

Sapphira's eyes went wide in shock. "He...he's...kissing me."

Alex slowly deepened the kiss, placing his hand on her cheek.

Her eyes closed, and she began to kiss back.

Alex pulled away. "Sapphira, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I...I love you too, Alex and of course I will."

Alex smiled. "Do you mind staying here for a while? I've got a few holo-movies we could watch together."

"Okay."

Alex smiled. "I see great things in mind for us, Sapphira. Very great things indeed."

"Really?"

"Yes," He kissed her again. "Really."

Sapphira blushed deeply, but soon closed her eyes and kissed him back softly, moaning as she did so.

Alex held her in his arms, keeping her safe in their passionate embrace.

xXx

 

A few hours later, after Alex had escorted Sapphira back to her quarters, Someone entered his quarters. He made sure the door was shut and took out a small holo-communicator out of his pocket and place it on his table. He then pressed a button on the side of it, activating it.

A figure in black body armor, a skull-like mask, and a hooded cloak appeared. "This is Reaper, What do you want?"

"It's time to move to phase one, my friend," the figure told Reaper. "I assume your forces are ready?"

"Always, I'm currently with my top two lieutenants now."

"Good, I've already sent the coordinates for the package. Make sure it is retrieved undamaged. If it is, my plan will be ruined."

"We know what we're doing. We'll contact you when we have it. Just be sure to pay us once all this is done"

"I'll be waiting and you'll get your money, I promise you that."

"We better, because otherwise, I'll tell the Federation and Zetan Alliances about you. And if they find out that you are back, well…. Let's just say I might be getting paid a lot more by them than I will be by you."

"And what's stopping you from doing that already?"

"The fact that you're still paying me."

The figure smiled. "Goodbye, Reaper."

He then turned off the holo-communicator and smirked. The figure then went over to the nearby computer terminal and began accessing the profiles of the students at the academy.

As he browsed through the names, one of them caught his eye.

"Sapphira Frost."

The figure grinned devilishly.

"Oh my dear Sapphira, the fun I'm going to have with you."

Then another name caught his eye.

"Melody Ansaris."

The figure stroked his hand on the picture of Melody's face. "Oh, and you'll be good for some fun as well my dear. Some very good fun indeed."

As he was about to click on the search button again, the figure felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Gahhh!" He held himself tightly. "Not now!"

The figure then fell to the floor, clutching his body as he screamed in pain.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Oooooh! More intriguing developments!

See ya next time ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

It had been a few days since Alex had rescued Sapphira, having professed his feelings for her. Now they were in a relationship, the "it" couple of the academy.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sadako told Sapphira at lunch. "Being with a man like Alex; you're a lucky girl."

"I know. He treats me like a princess," Sapphira added.

Melody, meanwhile, was feeling quite sick, both emotionally and physically. "Yeah, good for you," she said unenthusiastically.

"You okay, Mel?" Sapphira wondered.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Go back to our quarters and get some rest. You've got that big test tomorrow," Sapphira suggested.

"I know, but I still have my biology class today."

"I could let your teacher know that you'll be busy. I know Miss Chambers quite well. She'll understand," Sadako told her. "You just rest up."

"Thanks, Sadako." Melody went back to her quarters and sighed. She was beginning to hate the fact that she was in love with Sapphira. She just wished that she could admit to Sapphira how she felt.

Suddenly she had a brainwave. If she couldn't admit to Sapphira directly, she would tell her parents about it. Melody found her holo-phone and entered the correct communication code. She put the phone on the desk in front of her and waited for a reply.

Elsa soon picked up. "Oh, hello, Melody. How are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Frost," Melody responded. "I'm doing well, thank you."

"Are you sure? You look tired."

Melody sighed. "No, I'm not sure. I'm not really sure about anything recently."

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs Frost, I need to admit something personal to you. I'm…in love with Sapphira."

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I see. How long have you had these feelings?"

"I don't know. I first started feeling like this when she went goo goo over this boy here at the academy. I've been feeling like shit ever since I found out they got together."

"And she doesn't know?"

"No... I haven't been able to talk to her about it."

"Then that's the second thing you need to do. But first, you need to come to terms with your emotions."

"I already have. I created a hologram of her and I poured my heart out to it and I almost...kissed her. I know I love her, but I'm just scared she won't love me back."

"Well, you won't know until you tell her."

"I know, but she's with this other guy now, who's like two years older than her. He's a lot better for her than little old me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen the way he treats her: like a princess. He's her goddamn knight in bright shiny armour."

"But you know her better than he does. You've been her friend since you were children."

"Yeah, but that's all I'll ever be: a friend. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Tell her how you feel, Melody. Don't be afraid."

Melody smiled. Elsa was right. If she was going to tell Sapphira, she didn't have to be afraid. "I will, Mrs. Frost. Thank you."

"By the way," Elsa went on, "something happened to your mother a few days ago. She had some kind of seizure. She's all right now, though."

"Oh, God. Do you know why it happened?"

"Not a clue."

"I see. Well, I'll let you know how things go on."

"All right."

Melody waved at Elsa. "Goodbye, Mrs. Frost."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in the space above Zeta Prime, Captain Eric Ansaris sat in his ready room on the Minerva, sipping on a cup of coffee. He didn't mind his new position as captain of the flagship of the Zetan Alliance, but a part of him almost missed the days of the Empire. But then he remembered how his planet had been ruthlessly conquered, and he thought better of it.

Suddenly the combadge on his white and black uniform buzzed. "Sir, this is Ensign Hawke. You're needed on bridge. There is a transmission from Zeta Prime."

"On my way," Eric replied.

He made his way to the bridge and sat in the captain's chair. "Alright, I'm here."

The communications officer, Meyrin Hawke, looked at him. "I'll patch the transmission in now, sir."

The face of the current head of the Zetan government, Chairman Durandal, appeared on the veiwscreen in front of him. "Captain Ansaris. It's good to see you."

"Chairman. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Our tracking satellites have detected an unknown energy signature in the Junius VII shipping yard. As you may recall, your old ship, The Black Raven, was sent there some years ago to be scrapped."

"I remember. And after the fiasco with Commander Hans, good riddance."

"Indeed, but we need someone to check it out. Your old commander may have left something nasty from beyond the grave."

"What makes you say that, sir?"

"Hans was very crafty, Eric. It took us years to figure out everything that happened with him and his mother, and even more time to clean up the whole mess. I'd hate to have wasted all that effort."

"Understood. We'll set a course for Junius VII immediately, and I'll have my pilots standing by."

"I'd recommend you have your pilots increase their shields while they inspect the area. There is intense solar activity in that system."

"I understand sir, but I will advise caution to my pilots about other dangers in the system. I served on half of those ships in that scrapyard. No telling what could happen."

"You have some of our best pilots onboard, Captain," the chairman reminded him. "I'm sure they'll do fine."

Eric sighed. "Very well. But I don't want to be held responsible if something goes wrong."

"Good luck, captain," the chairman told him before ending the transmission.

"Shall I tell our pilots to prepare their suits, sir?" Ensign Hawke asked.

"Make it happen, Ensign. Helm, set course for Junius VII."

"Aye sir!"

xXx

 

A small spacecraft landed on the scrap yard facility orbiting Junius VII. There were no markings on it, save for a skull-like design on the side. Its commander, a mercenary only known as Reaper, gazed out of its viewscreen from behind his skull mask. "Alright, we're here."

His associates, a duo of women codenamed Widowmaker and Sombra, stood up. "Let's get what we came for," Sombra said.

"Activate the transporter, Sombra," Reaper instructed.

The claw-like glove on Sombra's hand glowed purple, and she tapped the air. "Boop." The transporter quickly came online.

"Widowmaker, do you have the coordinates?"

" _Oui_ ," she answered.

"Good, Beam us over there."

"Already on it," Sombra replied. The transporter beamed them onto the abandoned bridge of the Black Raven.

Reaper looked around, adjusting his mask to scan for the item they were looking for.

"This is one old ship," Sombra remarked.

"It was decommissioned nearly ten years ago," Widowmaker replied.

"With these old Zetan ships, you couldn't tell if they were really old, or just plain dirty."

"Alright, cut the chatter," Reaper interrupted them. "We've got a job to do here."

As the trio ventured into the ship, Sombra asked, "Remind me what we're looking for?"

"A bio-neural implant, designed to record memories and brainwave activity," Reaper explained. "It was placed in the brain of one the crew members."

"Yeah, but which one?"

"The captain. At least that's what our employer said," Reaper stated.

"So basically we have to through the ship, cracking the heads of corpses," Widowmaker remarked. "Sounds like a lot of _merde_ to me."

"Or we could just, you know, check out their uniforms and see which one's the captain," Sombra sarcastically retorted.

"We won't need to. The boss said the captain's body was in the morgue, so we'll start there," Reaper informed them.

The three of them headed to the ship's morgue. The room was very dimly lit and covered in cobwebs.

"Sombra, Widowmaker, start looking. And whatever you do, don't touch anything," Reaper commanded as the three began to search the room with their spotlights.

As they entered, Sombra noticed a dingy container sitting on the floor with a small yellow light on it. "Yo, Reaper, I found something. It looks like it still has power."

"Don't touch it, it might be some leftover explosive," Reaper told her.

"Doesn't look like it." She held out her hand, scanning it. "It's some kind of machine. Not sure what it does."

"Well if you don't know what it does, don't touch the damn thing."

"Now, Gabriel," Widowmaker put in. "Sombra is young, she is curious. Let her do her thing."

"Fine," Reaper reluctantly agreed. "But when her curiosity gets us all slagged, don't blame me."

"All right, all right. _Madre de Dios_." Sombra rolled her eyes. As she stood up, she banged her knee on one of the metal tables. "OW!"

Widowmaker and Reaper softly chuckled.

Suddenly, the container Sombra had found began to open.

Reaper pulled out his two large shotguns, aiming them at the container. "See, now look what you've done."

A sound like a vacuum was heard as a large white object began to inflate from inside the container.

"It's a gas bomb!" Reaper exclaimed.

Widowmaker and Reaper ducked behind one of the large tables for cover.

It soon finished inflating, revealing itself to be a marshmallow-like humanoid robot with stubby legs and fingers. It waddled over to Sombra, raising its hand in greeting. "Hello," it said in a friendly voice. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Reaper and Widowmaker poked their heads from behind the table and stared in disbelief.

"What the hell is that?" Reaper asked.

"Umm...hi?" Sombra replied in confusion.

The robot then scanned Sombra. "You do not seem to be in my personnel database. Do you mind telling me your name and rank?"

"Sombra. And my rank is 'Screw You'."

Baymax blinked. "Greetings, Screw You Sombra. What is it you require?"

"We're, uh, looking for the captain. Where is he?"

"Captain? Do you mean Commander Hans?"

Sombra looked at Reaper, mouthing the words "Do I?"

Reaper shrugged.

" _Gracias, pendejo,_ " she muttered under her breath.

The robot then scanned Reaper. "Curious, your cell structure seems to be phasing in and out of normal space."

"Yeah, and?"

"Such a kind of spatial distortion is a serious medical condition. You require immediate treatment."

"Look, can you just tell us where your boss is?" Reaper demanded.

"Commander Hans was deposed approximately twenty years, sixty-seven days and four hours ago. The current commander of this vessel is Commander Elsa Frost."

"Umm, I hate to break this to you," Sombra put in, "but this tub's been sitting in a scrapyard for...how long was it?"

"Ten years," Widowmaker answered.

"Yeah, that."

"Does he look like he cares? He's a damn robot." Reaper remarked.

"So? Even robots have feelings, Gabriel."

"Indeed, my emotion chip can display up to 65 different types of emotion at once," Baymax informed them.

Sombra gestured to Baymax, as if to say "There you go."

Reaper sighed. They weren't getting anywhere with this stupid robot.

"This Commander Hans. Where is he?" Widowmaker asked.

"His body is located in container 1966S," Baymax stated, pointing to one of the containers in the morgue.

Sombra opened the container, pulling out the drawer and uncovering the finely preserved body. "Is this him?"

"Yes it is," Baymax stated.

"Then your services are no longer required," Reaper informed him. He pulled out one of his shotguns and fired it at Baymax, bursting his inflatable body.

"No!" Sombra cried out as Baymax's body draped to the floor, his circuits shorting out.

"What? He was getting annoying," Reaper justified himself.

"I was gonna study him," Sombra pouted.

Suddenly an alarm began to sound in the ship. "Warning: intruder alert."

"You see?" Sombra snapped. "You shot him, and now an alarm's going off."

"Automatic failsafe has been deactivated. Self destruct system activated."

Sombra's eyes went wide. " _Mierda_."

"Let's get out of here!" Reaper exclaimed.

Widowmaker picked up the container and carried it on her shoulder.

"Sombra activate the transporter, beam us out of here!" Reaper commanded.

"On it!" They soon beamed out, and were back on board their ship.

xXx

 

On board the Minerva, Eric was addressing his team of mobile suit pilots. "Alright, everyone. Your job is to investigate the Black Raven and the surrounding area. If you find any intruders, apprehend them. Understood?"

"What would they be doing in that shipyard sir?" one of the pilots, Lieutenant Shinn Asuka, asked.

"Probably scavenging for junk," another pilot, Lunamaria Hawke, suggested.

"Whatever their reasons, we can't allow it. The Alliance worked long and hard to rebuild from the ashes of the Empire. We can't let that be for nothing."

"I agree sir," The top pilot, Commander Athrun Zala said. "As someone who's family was deeply affected by the empire, I stand with you."

"Well, good for you, Commander airhead," Shinn remarked.

"Knock it off, you guys," Lunamaria said. "this is important."

"Well said," Eric replied. "Now get going."

The pilots headed down into the hangar bay, getting into their large mobile suits.

Eric returned to the bridge. "Ensign, are our pilots clear for launch?"

"Yes sir. Just need to open the bay doors."

The Minerva dropped out of warp space and opened it's large hangar doors.

The mobile suit team of the Minerva launched from the Hangar bays and headed towards the shipyard.

Shinn, in his mobile suit known as Destiny, Started to scan the area. "Nothing so far on my end."

Lunamaria, in her mobile suit called the Impulse, also scanned her sector. "Nothing for me either."

Athrun, in his more advanced mobile suit known as Infinite justice, scanned his sector, detecting the black raven. "Sir, I've found it."

"Good work, Athrun," Eric radioed in. "Have you found anything unusual?"

"Nothing of note sir," Athrun reported. Suddenly a reading on his heads-up-display caught his eye. "Wait a sec, I'm picking up a buildup in the ship's engine core."

"That's impossible, the iridium was stripped out when the ship was decommissioned," Eric responded. "Unless... Oh shit. Athrun, get out of there!"

Athrun pulled his suit away just in time as the Black Raven exploded in a ball of flame.

"Sir, the ship just exploded."

"We saw," Eric responded. "Someone must have activated the self destruct sequence. I programmed that before it was sent make sure that if Hans wasn't dead, he would be."

Meanwhile, Shinn noticed a small black vessel leaving the scrapyard, "Sir, I've just spotted a ship that shouldn't be here."

"Wait-what? Pursue, lieutenant, but do not engage until I say so," Eric instructed.

"Aye, sir!" Shinn fired up his mobile suit's engines and took off after the small ship.

"Are there any markings on it, Lieutenant?" Eric asked.

"There seems to be a skull marking on the hull," Shinn replied.

"Do you recognize it?"

"Yes, I believe they're Talon mercenaries."

"Shit," Eric swore under his breath. "Don't let them get away!"

"On it," Shinn acknowledged. "I'll take em out!" Shiin pulled out the Destiny's large cannon and took aim at the small ship.

As Shinn was about to pull the trigger, the ship suddenly disappeared into thin air. "What the?!"

"Shinn, what's going on?" Eric asked.

"Sir, the ship... it's just gone."

"Gone? what do you mean gone?"

"I mean it's just vanished."

"Crap! They must have had a cloaking device."

"Shall I scan for their energy signature?"

Eric sighed."Negative Shinn. You and the others return to the Minerva, on the double."

"Aye sir," Shinn replied.

Eric looked over at Ensign Hawke. "Meyrin, contact Chairman Durandal. Tell him we've got a situation."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** And enter Widowmaker, Sombra and a bunch of Gundam characters.

Yeah this universe is getting pretty big

See ya next time! ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Melody walked out of her biology class, a confident smile on her face. Today was the day that she would finally tell Sapphira how she felt.

Sapphira was in the canteen talking to Sadako. As they were discussing her relationship with Alex, Sapphira noticed Melody arriving. "Oh hey Melody! How did your test go?"

"Really well, actually," Melody answered.

"Come join us, we're having Agrarian pizza again."

"Yeah, it's margherita today," Sadako added.

"Sounds good!" Melody replied.

Sapphira smiled as Melody sat down. "You seem in a good mood today," she noted.

"I guess I am."

Sadako then got a text on her holophone. "Oh, sorry guys, I've gotta go. My Sociology tutoring session is starting soon. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see ya later, Sadako," Sapphira bid her farewell.

As Sadako left, Melody looked at Sapphira. "Saph, there's something I've been needing to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Sapphira inquired, biting into a large chunk of pizza.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about myself, and I've realized something important."

"Oh? Is this like some sort of philosophical thing?"

"What? No."

"Then what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Sapphira...I..."

Suddenly the two of them heard a large rumbling noise.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know."

The two of them headed over to the window and saw the city nearby in flames. Large explosions had scorched several of the large skyscrapers, shattering their glass windows. In the yard in front of them, a black ship and several small VTOL aircraft had landed. Three figures, a man in black armour and skull mask, a woman with blue skin in a purple skin-tight outfit and another woman in a short outfit with a purple techno motif, disembarked from the ship. Out of the VTOLs, several troopers in black armour gathered around them, each with a skull marking on their vests and carrying rifles.

"Oh shit."

The troopers started to move towards the school, opening fire and gunning down any students and staff that came their way.

Melody grabbed Sapphira's hand. "Saph, RUN!"

Sapphira followed as the canteen was rocked by an explosion from a missile fired from one of the VTOLs.

The two cadets were knocked to the ground by the blast.

"Ooof," Sapphira grunted as she hit her head.

Melody quickly got up, pulling Sapphira to her feet. "You alright?

"I've been better," Sapphira remarked.

"We have to keep moving! Maybe we can get to the hangar and take a shuttle out of here!"

Sapphira nodded.

The two girls continued running, heading through the academy towards the hangar.

As they turned around one corner they saw two of the troopers executing some of students with their rifles.

"Weaklings," said one of the troopers, a female with a gold visor on her helmet.

Melody scowled. "Change of plans. Saph, use your powers and light those fuckers up."

The female trooper glared at them. "Ah, more little lambs for the slaughter."

"I don't think so."

The woman launched a small capsule from her wrist, which transformed mid air into a small robotic spider.

"Umm...Saph?" Melody muttered. "Any time would be great."

"Run, Melody!" Sapphira cried, pushing her friend out of the way, as the spider landed on her cheek and began to send a sharp electric shock through her body.

Melody reached for the spider, trying to get it off of Sapphira before it killed her.

All the while, the woman began to walk over to them. "Don't worry, kids. I promise I'll make this quick and painless."

Melody pulled the spider off Sapphira's face, crushing it with her foot. "You were saying?"

The woman growled and pulled out her rifle, cocking it.

Sapphira then glared and fired a blast at the woman, knocking the rifle from her hand and breaking open her helmet. "Come on, Melody!"

Sapphira pulled Melody down another corridor and into a nearby classroom.

"Why didn't you fry her?!" Melody snapped.

"You think I want to fry people?!" Sapphira argued. "I almost fried myself last week!"

"And she almost fried you too!"

"Melody," Sapphira growled.

"She was killing people, Sapphira! You were practising your powers all last week; you should have used them!"

"I know, but I won't go down to her level. I don't want to turn into some kind of heartless monster."

"Whatever. When she puts a bullet through your fancy-ass boyfriend, don't come crying to me."

"Just shut up, we have to keep moving."

"Fine."

Sapphira poked her head around a corner, "Alright, coast seems clear."

The two girls made their way down another corridor, where a group of troopers seemed to be communicating with someone via hologram, but Sapphira and Melody couldn't see who it was.

"Are you sure they are down there?" The holographic voice asked.

"Positive sir, but one of our patrols lost sight of them some time ago," one of the troopers replied.

"No matter; those brats will come to us sooner or later. Keep executing the students until they show themselves," the holographic voice instructed.

"Yes sir," the troopers responded.

The troopers then moved away.

Melody scowled. "So that's their plan. They're killing off everyone in the academy as some kind of statement."

"I have a feeling it's more than that."

Suddenly the two of them heard a familiar voice. "Sapphira, Melody?"

Sapphira then saw Dr T'soni, who was clutching a wound on her chest. Her blue skin had been bruised and she was holding a pistol in her hand.

Melody ran over. "Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Mostly," she grunted. "What about you two?"

"We're fine. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I was getting ready for my next class when I heard gunfire. I tried to fend them off with my lucky pistol, but one of them got me." She held out her hand, which was covered in purple blood.

"We were in the middle of lunch. What is this, some kind of terrorist attack?"

"I don't know. Whoever these people are, they aren't terrorists. They are highly trained mercenaries. I've seen their sort before."

Sapphira then looked around. "We've got to get someplace safe; this corridor could be crawling with bad guys any second."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"There should be an infirmary around the corner," Liara coughed.

Sapphira carried Dr T'soni to the medical bay and Melody sealed the door behind them.

They laid Liara down on a bed. "Saph, can you heal her?" Melody asked.

"She wouldn't be able to," Liara said. "Asari have eezo deposits in their skin. Iridum based powers like hers wouldn't work on me."

"Shit. Any other ideas?"

Sapphira picked up Liara's gun and put it on her belt. "I'm gonna go see if I can clear a path to the shuttle bay. We'll keep in radio contact via our Holophones." Sapphira took out a small earpiece from the side of her phone and put in her own ear.

"Come on, Saph," Melody said. "Let's go."

"No, you're staying here," Sapphira reminded her. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not gonna just sit here and let you get hurt, Sapphira!"

"I can heal my own wounds, don't worry," Sapphira told her. "Besides, you need to take care of Dr T'soni."

Melody sighed. "Okay. Just be careful."

Sapphira made her way out of the medical bay and headed down into the corridor.

Melody set about patching Liara up as best she could.

"Don't bother," Liara groaned as Melody tried to bandage up her wound.

"I'm not going to let anyone else die. Not today, not ever."

"No, I've already lost too much blood," Liara coughed.

"I can fix it. I just need to stop the bleeding first, and then try patching up your wounds."

"No, I can feel my lungs already giving up," Liara told her. "Please don't bother. Save your energy."

"You're not gonna die, damnit!"

"Melody, sooner or later, you have to know that you can't save everyone." Liara put her hand on Melody's cheek. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Can you let my mother know that I loved her? Please?"

"I...I will."

Liara smiled. "Thank you, Melody. May you always embrace eternity." Liara then exhaled her last breath and closed her eyes.

Tears filled Melody's eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in a small air vent overlooking the shuttle bay, Sapphira was gazing upon the scene below.

She saw the cadets who were still alive being called up and short in the head by one of the female mercenaries, with the hooded mercenary looking afar.

"How many more of these brats do we have to kill, Sombra?" he groaned.

"As many as it takes, Gabriel. Until that girl shows up."

He sighed. "I don't see why we can't just kill them all at once."

"You heard what the boss said," Sombra reminded him.

"Kill every student except the ones specified, I know, I know," he replied.

"Yep. And once the boss comes back, we'll get paid."

Reaper sighed. "Fine, I'll make this quick."

He went over to a group of the students, who were gagged up and tied.

Sapphira busted out of the air vent, her tattoos glowing brightly. "Back off, _veran_."

Reaper smirked. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"The girl who's going to kick your ass."

Reaper pointed one of his shotguns at the students, and Sombra pointed her submachine gun as well.

"I doubt that," Reaper told her. "Now get on the ground, otherwise my associate and I will turn your schoolmates into a puddle of bloody goop."

"Do as he says, Saph!" a familiar voice called out. She looked over to see Sadako on her knees nearby.

"If you touch them," Sapphira threatened, "I'll turn you into a human sparkler."

"Joke's on you; I'm already half dead." Reaper then turned into a ghostly red cloud and floated behind Sapphira, turning back to normal and grabbing her with his talon like gloves.

Sapphira struggled against him, trying to kick him in the leg.

"Sombra, call the boss, tell him we got one of the punks he wanted alive." Reaper instructed, holding Sapphira in place.

"On it."

Sadako glared at Reaper, murmuring something just loudly enough to get his attention.

"Huh?" Reaper looked over at the captive students.

"Sombra did you hear something?"

"Nope," Sombra answered.

Sadako muttered again. " _Come on, you skull-faced edge lord,"_ she thought. " _Get over here so I can look you in the eye._ "

"What did you just call me?!" Reaper growled at Sombra. "I am not a skull faced edge lord!"

"I didn't call you anything!" Sombra replied.

Sadako smiled, looking at Sombra. " _Stupid techno puta_ ," she thought. " _Wouldn't be so tough without your glove_."

Sombra scowled at Reaper. "What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing! It's you who talked shit about me!

"You always were a bad liar, Reyes. I heard what you said! And this 'stupid techno _puta_ ' is gonna kick your spectral ass from here to Zeta Prime!"

"Why you little…! After all I did for you, getting you a top spot in this group! You have the tits to say that to me!"

"Whatever, at least I can actually do something besides shouting 'DIE' over and over! Oh, and by the way, Hot Topic called. They said you're two hours late for work!"

"I'm late! You're the one who says "Later" all the damn time. You say it when you use your teleport, when you take a shower, it's so damned annoying."

"Annoying? Wow, a three-syllable word! I'm impressed!"

While Reaper and Sombra bickered, Sapphira broke free of Reaper's grip. "Oh, Skull-Face?" she asked in a singsong tone.

Reaper looked down and saw Sapphira had broken free. "What the?!"

Without hesitating, Sapphira reared back and punched Reaper square in the crotch.

"Ohhhh!" Reaper groaned in pain.

Sombra couldn't help laughing. Meanwhile, Sapphira released Sadako and pulled her to her feet. "We'll be back soon!" she said to the other students.

The other students began to cheer, but were silenced by a shot from Reaper. "The next poor shit who thinks that little display was funny gets a damned shotgun shell in their head."

Sombra covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

xXx

 

Sapphira and Sadako arrived back at the infirmary, having crept back their through the corridors.

Melody looked up at them sadly. "Dr. T'soni...she didn't make it."

Sapphira sighed. "Damn it…"

Sadako went over to Dr T'soni. "I'll miss her. She was the one who persuaded me to sign up for the academy in the first place."

"Yeah, me too," Melody said. "She was the best teacher I ever had. I liked her a lot."

"Well, the shuttle bay is off limits as a way out of here," Sapphira stated. "Two of the head bad guys were down there."

"Fuck!" Melody swore.

"We need to find some way of getting out of here."

"I agree," Sadako said, "but we can't leave the other cadets."

"I know."

Just then, there was a hurried knock on the locked door.

"Hello?" Alex's voice asked. "Is someone there?"

"Alex?!" Sapphira wondered.

She opened the door to see Alex there, his clothes torn up by what looked like a claw mark and his right eye bruised and sore.

Melody sighed. "Oh, great," she mumbled. "Captain fancy-pants is here."

"Are you okay?" Sapphira asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I barely got away from them."

Sapphira hugged him. "Well I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too, Saph."

"Have you found a way out? The girls and I are pretty much stuck in here."

"Well, I may have found one way, but it's pretty risky."

"What is it?"

"If we can cut through the cafeteria, we can make it to the front entrance. Then we just have to run like a pack of wild dogs."

"The cafeteria got blown up," Melody told him "We can cut through there, but not without us all getting third degree burns."

"What about the air vents?"

"I already tried that, they'll be looking for us in there," Sapphira replied.

"Then I don't know."

Sapphira sighed. "So, we're stuck in here then."

"Looks like it."

"We can't just stay in here forever," Melody put in.

"Well, the only other way out is through the hangar, and that's way too risky."

"We could always go that way and fake our surrender?" Sadako put in.

"They'll be expecting that," Melody remarked.

"Well, maybe we can skirt around the cafeteria and get to the front door," Alex suggested.

"You already had that one"

"I don't mean go through the cafeteria. I mean take one of the hallways going around it."

"That's probably still an inferno as well." Melody reminded them. "The missile that struck it would have been powerful enough to blast a mobile suit to bits."

"Well, I'm out of ideas."

"I've got one," Sapphira stated. "Sadako, can you put us to sleep using your telepathy?"

"Yes, but why?"

"If we're put to sleep and left out in the open, we'll be taken by the enemy, but we could wake up at the right moment and strike!" She put her fist in her hand to suggest a violent action.

"Didn't we already have that idea? And you rejected it!" Melody argued.

"Well you haven't come up with anything better!"

Sadako raised her hands. "Everyone, stop! This arguing is getting us nowhere."

They all sighed.

"Sadako's right. No matter what idea we come up, there's always gonna be some flaw about it."

Suddenly, Sapphira heard a soft beeping sound. "Umm can anyone hear that?"

Alex looked at his uniform. The beeping seemed to be coming from him. "Of course," he muttered. "I knew it was too easy to get away." He took off his shirt. Hidden under the collar was a small tracking device. "So that's why that girl grabbed my shirt like that."

"Which girl?" Melody wondered.

"The one with the purple glove," he answered.

Suddenly the air vent above them crashed open and Widowmaker popped out of it, pointing her sniper rifle at the group. " _Bonjour, mon ami_."

The door to the infirmary burst open and Reaper and Sombra glared at them, guns pointing at them. "Don't try anything or we'll blast you to pieces."

Alex walked towards Reaper, his eyes narrowing. "You won't touch these girls," he snarled. "They're my friends."

Reaper grabbed him by the neck and laughed. "Don't worry, we don't need the ladies right now. We'd rather have you!"

Reaper then looked at Sombra. "Give me the implant."

Sombra handed it to him. "All yours."

Alex's eyes went wide. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Reaped then jabbed the implant into the back of Alex's neck.

Alex howled in pain as the implant burrowed into his spine, like a drill through rock.

Reaper then picked up the screaming Alex onto his back.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Alex tried to fight back.

"Bring those three to the command center, make sure they don't try anything!" Reaper ordered Widowmaker and Sombra, ignoring Alex.

"On it, boss," Sombra replied.

As the group were led through the corridors, Sapphira noticed that all the students in the shuttle bay had all been killed.

"Spirits have mercy," she muttered.

Widowmaker sighed. "A shame; they were so innocent."

"B-but they were all alive when we last saw them. We promised to come back for them," Sadako said, her heart sinking.

" _C'est la vie._ "

The group were led into a large elevator shaft.

"Hack it," Reaper instructed.

Sombra walked over to the elevator and tapped her glove, opening the elevator door.

The group walked inside and Reaper set Alex at the corner of the elevator.

"What are you planning to do with us?" Melody asked.

"Our boss wanted you alive," Sombra stated.

Alex grunted in pain and held his head.

Sapphira looked at him, clearly worried. "Alex? Are you okay?"

"Back away from him," Reaper growled, pointing his shotgun at her.

"What did you do to him?!"

Alex grunted in pain, his skin starting to ripple like water.

"I said back away!" Reaper snarled.

The elevator came to a halt at a room which resembled the bridge of a starship.

"Top floor: lingerie and housewares," Sombra said jokingly.

"Enough jokes, Sombra," Reaper remarked.

Widowmaker led the girls into a corner while Reaper dragged Alex to the center of the room. "Come on, you stupid brat, change already!" He growled.

Alex groaned in pain, but the groan slowly turned into a low chuckle.

"Alex?" Sapphira wondered.

As they watched, Alex's hair began to grow longer, changing to a shade of reddish-brown. His facial structure began to alter as well. All the while, he was still chuckling, more loudly now.

"What's happening to him?!" Melody cried.

"Oh, you'll see," he answered, his voice changing. "And soon, so will the entire galaxy."

The three girls watched in horror as the figure that was once Alex rose up and glared at them with emerald eyes.

"A-Alex…?" Sapphira squeaked.

He grinned. "I'm sorry, but he's not here. I am Hans, the one and only true heir to the Zetan Empire. And you, Sapphira Frost, will soon bear witness to my ultimate vengeance."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** He's baaaaaaack!

Yes, Hans is back!

He'll explain how he came back next time!

Also expect lots of death and destruction over the next few chapters

See ya next time! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Sapphira stared in horror. "No…it can't be! You're dead!"

Hans chuckled. "Not anymore, as you can see!"

"That's impossible! My parents killed you!"

"That is true, but they didn't kill all of me." He pointed to the implant on his neck. "I suppose you remember how your mother, Anna, first met me on a space station in the old Federation neutral zone?"

"She told me the story. How does that scar feel, by the way?"

Hans smiled. "I see Elsa raised you well, Miss Frost."

"Give Alex back, you sick bastard!"

"What's there to give back?" Hans replied. "He's only doing what he was created for."

"What are you on about, you sideburned freak?" Melody snapped.

Hans chuckled. "I suppose I should tell you the whole story. You see, after my first encounter with Anna, I realised that if she were to kill me, there would be no one to restore the Empire to its former glory. So I decided to try my hand at a little bit of genetic engineering."

"You encoded your DNA onto a neural implant," Sadako finished. "I'd heard it was possible, but..."

"Correct, Miss Yamamura. But the implant would only work on someone with compatible DNA. And as I was the only one of my bloodline on the Black Raven, there wasn't anyone into whom I could place the implant."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Get to the point. Unless your plan was to bore us to death."

Hans slapped her across the face. "Don't interrupt me! Pitiful girl, you're just as rebellious as your father."

"My father is twice the man you'll ever be!"

Hans scoffed. "Don't get me started. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I decided to impregnate some of the members of my crew, and genetically alter their foetus so that their children would carry a higher percentage of my own DNA. I had even thought of impregnating Elsa while she was betrothed to me."

Sapphira scowled. "If I had been your daughter, I'd have shot myself years ago."

Hans smirked. "So when my offspring were born, they would have a part of me already inside them. And when they came of age, that part would take over. That's what happened to Alex. Unfortunately, it awoke a bit too early, so I had to limit the time I spent in his body. He wasn't aware of anything I did; he assumed any lingering memories were just remnants of bad dreams. But now, the implant has overwritten his DNA with mine. I'm strong enough to live in this body…permanently!""

"He's right," Sadako said. "I've read his mind. There's nothing left of Alex."

Hans walked up to her. "I thought you might do that, Miss Yamamura. In fact, I have you to thank for my little awakening."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on!" Hans sneered derisively. "You're you're a telepath; haven't you been able to search in your own mind for something that shouldn't be there?"

"I know who I am," Sadako retorted, "and it isn't you!"

"Oh, but it is!" Hans gloated. "For you see, you are a child of mine, just like Alex was. Although you probably wouldn't have realised that."

"No! My name is Sadako Yamamura! I know who I am!"

"Then allow me to refresh your memory," Hans said smoothly. "Do you remember a few weeks ago, sometime after Miss Frost arrived at the Academy, when Alex had a really bad ice cream headache and you used your telepathy to fix it up for him?"

"Yes..."

"You did a bit more than fix him up. The part of me in you decided to activate the part of me in him! I'm still not fully sure how that happened, though." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"But that can't be! My parents are Andresians. They never even knew you."

"Your mother was Andresian, yes. Her name was Commander Jadzia Yamamura. She used to serve with me on the Black Raven, and we had a very intimate relationship. But she probably wouldn't have told you that, would she? No, because she got sick of me and ran all the way back to Andresia. She married the man you believed to be your father."

Sadako looked away. "No…that's not true! That's impossible!"

"No, Sadako... I am your father!"

"Noooo!" Sadako cried, trying to break free of her restraints.

"Come, Sadako, search that mind of yours," he sneered. "You know it to be true." He walked to the center of the room and sat in what appeared to be the captain's chair. "Reaper, can we activate the defense shield? No doubt the Federation lapdogs have caught onto us and are probably on their way."

"Yeah." Reaper snapped his fingers. "Sombra!"

"On it!" Sombra tapped a few buttons on her glove and a red light filled the room.

"Warning," a computerized voice stated. "Emergency defense shield activated."

Outside, a large purple dome of pure energy formed over the entire academy.

"What are you doing, you lunatic?" Melody demanded.

"Buying us time," Hans remarked. "Sombra, I have a special job for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Take the elevator down to Sub-level Alpha. You'll find the emergency defense station. Bring all the systems online when you're down there."

"On it." Sombra left the bridge and headed down the elevator.

Hans put his fingers on his temples, grunting slightly then sighing contently.

"What's wrong, Sideburns?" Melody jeered. "Got a headache?"

"No," he replied. "But you will." He used Alex's telekinesis to lift Melody up by her throat, then began to strangle her.

As Melody began to choke, Sapphira begged, "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Hans sighed and released melody from his grip. "It's a shame I've got to keep you alive as hostages. Part of me really wants to kill you right now."

Melody panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Sapphira reached over to Melody and put her hand on the Aquatan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Melody. We'll get through this."

"Y-yeah... I hope so."

xXx

 

Admiral Kristoff Bjorgman headed to the conference room aboard the Archangel. He had heard reports of a disturbance at the Federation Academy, and now he had been summoned by the Federation High Council. The Council was comprised of delegates from five civilizations: human, Asari, Turian, Salarian, and Arendellian. Also present was Chairman Durandal, representing the Zetan Alliance.

"Thank you for coming, Admiral," said the human councilor, their hologram projection flickering slightly.

"What's the situation, sir?" Kristoff inquired.

"The Academy has been seized by Talon mercenaries," the Arendellian councilor explained. "All of the students and staff have been killed save for three girls and one boy."

"How do we have confirmation of this?" Kristoff inquired.

"We had drones scan the building," The Turian councilor stated.

"Do we know any motive for the attack?"

"No," the human councilor answered. "We know that Talon perpetrated the attack, but they have always been work-for-hire. And the question of who sent them remains unanswered."

"I see." Kristoff folded his arms.

"We would like you, Admiral, to attempt to make contact with the mercenaries and negotiate for the release of the hostages," Chairman Durandal instructed. "We cannot allow this to escalate into another galactic war."

"Very well," Kristoff agreed.

"Keep us informed of any developments," the human councilor stated. With that, the holograms faded away.

Kristoff pressed his commbadge. "Commander DunBroch, set a course for Earth. Warp factor…as fast as this bucket can go."

"Aye, sir," A Scottish accented voice replied.

As Kristoff arrived on the bridge, his second in command and best pilot, Kira Yamato, addressed him. "So what's the scoop, sir?"

"We're going down there to negotiate with terrorists."

"Sounds like fun," Kira replied. "Should we send them a message, let them know we're coming? You know, so they don't shoot us on sight?"

"They wouldn't receive it anyway. They already activated the defense shield. The only way we can contact them is by heading down to the surface ourselves."

"Well, great."

The ship fired through the atmosphere, hovering above the city of San Francisco. They could see the energy field over the Academy nearby.

Kira turned on his commbadge. "Yamato to engineering. Lieutenant Torbjorn, prep the transporter to beam us to the front doors of the academy." He turned to Kristoff. "Should we take a security team?"

"Yes," Kristoff said. "Have Lieutenant Bailey bring his team with us."

"All right. Did you get all of that, Torbjorn?"

"Affirmative, sir," the transporter chief replied in his Swedish accent. "But I must warn you, it'll be a hell of a challenge beaming you down there. The academy's shield is generating significant interference."

"What kind of interference are we talking about here?"

"Heavy plasma interference. If you're not beamed down there at the right frequency, your atoms could be scattered from here to Thessia."

"Then set it to the correct frequency."

"I will, I will, keep your hair on!"

The ship hovered in place over the city, and Kristoff, Kira, and the security team beamed down in front of the energy shield.

"So, what, do we just walk through it?" Kira asked.

Kristoff tapped the shield. "Negative, I designed this shield. Not even a superlaser could pass through it."

"So we beamed down for nothing?"

"Kira, the first thing about being in command is to never admit defeat," Kristoff informed him.

"You just said we can't get through the shield, sir. And I doubt they'll lower it for us."

"Trust me, I've got a plan."

"I hope so."

"Lieutenant Dax, can you set up a short range transmitter and patch it into the frequency of the shield?" Kristoff asked a young Trill officer.

"I think so, sir," she responded. "But why?"

"If I'm right, they won't expect a communication from this close to the Academy."

Suddenly, a pair of turrets on the outside of the building and opened fire on them.

"Get down!" Kristoff ordered as some of his team were gunned down by the laser fire. The rest took shelter behind a piece of large rubble.

"Who did we lose?" Kira asked.

Dax looked around. "Marshall, Starkiller and Bailey."

"So that leaves just us three," Kristoff remarked.

Suddenly a loud booming voice sounded from behind them. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Kristoff turned around and looked in horror. "My God…it can't be."

Standing behind them was a large hologram of Hans, standing taller than the Academy itself. He was looking down at them with a malevolent glare.

Kira looked at Kristoff. "What is it?"

"The galaxy's worst nightmare."

"Gonna need you to be more specific, sir."

"Hans. Commander Hans of the Zetan Empire."

"Isn't he dead?"

"I'm gonna find out. Kira, you and Dax beam back to the ship; tell Torbjorn to keep a lock on me."

"But the shield, sir. You can't get through it."

"I'm not going to. I'm doing what we came here for: negotiating."

"Should I set up the transmitter, sir?" Dax asked.

"Don't bother, just get back to the ship. That's a direct order."

"Yes sir. And in case I don't get another chance to say it, it's been an honor serving with you."

"Likewise, lieutenant," Kristoff replied. He then moved out from behind the rock, his hands above his head. "I'm just here to talk, Hans!" he called out. "I'm unarmed!"

Hans's hologram looked at him closely. "Kristoff Bjorgman, isn't it? I don't believe we've met."

"No, but you're intimately familiar with a friend of mine."

"Indeed I am. After all, she shot me in head from behind. But enough about me; let's talk about you." He leaned down for a closer look. "Oh, I see you're an admiral. I suppose the Federation was feeling generous that day."

"Listen," Kristoff cut in, "I know you're holding the last four cadets hostage. Let them go."

"And why would I do that?"

"Do you want the truthful answer?"

Hans nodded. "Go on."

Kristoff glared at him. "So the Federation won't feel guilty about bio-bombing this place."

Hans laughed. "Bio-bombs? Really? Rou do realise that you'll just be destroying the city if you do that? You won't even scratch this shield."

"You'd be surprised what a good blue rinse can do, sleazeball."

"I can see why Elsa had you as a partner. You're just as stubborn as she was."

"Where do you think she got it from?"

Hans smirked. "Oh, my dear Kristoff, I'd really love to continue this little argument with you, but I've got better things to do."

"You know you can't win. You lost before, and you'll lose here."

"I sincerely doubt that. Goodbye, Admiral Bjorgman." And with that, the Hans hologram disappeared.

Suddenly the ground beneath Kristoff's feet began to shake. "What the?!" Kristoff exclaimed. He quickly hit his commbadge. "Torbjorn? Beam me up, now!"

The shield over the Academy dissipated, and the entire structure began to rise up from the ground into the air.

"Torbjorn!" Kristoff shouted. "Sometime today, please!"

"On its way, sir!" Torbjorn responded.

Kristoff disappeared in a beam of blue light as the starship that had been used as the Academy rose up from the ground, firing its massive engines.

Kristoff collapsed onto the transporter room floor with a thud, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, sir?" Torbjorn inquired.

"Yes," Kristoff panted. "Just get me to the bridge."

Kira met Kristoff on the bridge. "What happened down there?"

Kristoff pointed to the now flying Academy. "That happened," he answered brusquely.

The Academy ship powered up its engines and fired them at full thrust, launching it up into the stratosphere.

"Shit!" Kira swore. "We can't hit him with a bio-bomb now."

Kristoff looked on in horror. One of the most deadly and malevolent beings in the galaxy had escaped in a highly powerful starship…with the daughters of two of his closest friends on board.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** More Gundam and Mass effect and Overwatch stuff! And a star trek Cameo!

But also Hans's backstory. If you can't tell what it's based on, go watch batman beyond return of the joker.

Fun fact, I was originally gonna have Alex be a clone of Hans or his son who was raised to be evil, but matty gave me the good idea of the implant thing.

See ya next time! ^^


	10. Chapter 9

_Warning: there is major character death in this chapter_

xXx

 

Chapter 9

 

On the bridge of the academy ship, now known as the Axiom, Hans was leaning back in his chair. "Too easy. Was that really the best the Federation could do?"

"We're just clearing the atmosphere now, boss," Sombra reported.

"Good. It'll take a few hours to charge up the warp engines, and once that's done we can be on our way."

"Where are you taking us?" Melody demanded.

"To Zeta Prime. I'm oing to use this little ark your Federation made to bring back the Zetan Empire and restore everything to its- AhhHH!" Hans clutched his head in pain.

"Hans?" Widowmaker inquired.

"I'm fine. My body must still be adjusting to the implant," Hans replied, catching his breath.

"I hope it hurts," Sapphira spat.

Hans looked out at the view from the bridge. "Ah, space. Such a beautiful sight."

Sadako looked out as well. "At last, something we can agree on."

Hans then grabbed his head again in pain. "Gahhhh!"

"It must be Alex," Sapphira murmured. "He's trying to fight from the inside."

"Sombra!" Hans roared.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Help me!"

"Umm...how?"

"Just do something!" Reaper ordered. "Otherwise we won't get paid."

"I don't even know what's wrong with him!"

"It's the brat!" Hans cried. "He's fighting back!"

"I'll increase the implant's strength. That should shut him up." Sombra fiddled with the implant for about a minute. "Better?"

Hans sighed contently. "Much better."

Hans sat back in his chair.

"You're welcome," Sombra muttered.

"We've got to do something," Sapphira whispered to Sadako and Melody.

"Like what?" Melody asked.

"I don't know," Sapphira said. "But if we don't, we'll be slaves to Captain Sideburns forever."

"I'm not very fond of that idea," Sadako interjected.

"Stop whispering!" Reaper demanded.

The girls did as he asked, not wanting to risk being shot.

xXx

 

Elsa looked out of her window in her quarters on the Minerva. She was heading to Earth to rescue her daughter from a man she had thought dead long ago. Anna was in the room with her, pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe we have to go through this again," Elsa sighed.

"We have to," Anna said. "For Sapphira."

At that moment, Ariel walked into the room. "Elsa, we're almost at Earth. Eric says he wants us on the bridge."

"Let's go," Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

The three of them arrived on the bridge of the Minerva as it dropped out of transwarp space over Earth. Eric was there, talking to a hologram of Kristoff. "So what's the situation, Kristoff?" Eric asked.

"Hans has the kids trapped aboard the bridge of the Axiom," Kristoff replied. "The council wants us all on Andromeda Station."

"Then let's get there."

Kristoff then noticed Elsa arriving on the bridge and smiled. "Elsa!"

"Hey, big guy."

"Elsa, I just want to let you know, I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault."

"It's my fault they're trapped over there. I designed that damned ship, and look what it's being used as. A tool of destruction."

"Elsa's right, Kristoff," Eric put in.

Kristoff sighed. "I know, I know."

"Yeah. don't beat yourself up over it," Ariel added.

"Alright. I'll see you all on the station."

"Yeah."

xXx

 

A while later, both the Minerva and Archangel had docked at Andromeda Station. The pilots and officers, as well as Anna, Elsa, and Ariel, had been led into a large conference room.

"All right," Kristoff said. "As you're all aware, the heir to the old Zetan Empire is back."

"Do we know how he came back?" Anna wondered.

"We have a theory that he may have used some old technology from the Black Raven to restore himself to life," Eric explained. "But it's not exactly proven."

"Whatever the case is, we need to save our children from that madman," Ariel stated.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Ansaris, this isn't just about children," Kristoff said. "It's about preserving the galactic peace that we've worked for nearly two decades to achieve."

"But they do take priority," Elsa told them. "I fought that bastard to save my wife and give us a future. Now we have to fight again to protect that future."

"In a sense, you're right. We have to protect the future."

Suddenly six holograms appeared at the center of the table. They were of Chairman Durandal and the Federation High Council.

"Admiral Bjorgman is correct. We worked hard to secure a future for those children," Chairman Durandal stated.

"This Commander Hans is a threat to galactic safety," Councilor Menzel of Arendelle put in. "As such, we have devised a plan to end his menace once and for all."

A hologram of a small device floated between the chairman and the councillors. "This is a controlled bio-bomb. We've tuned it to destroy the DNA that isn't the students. With this, we can eliminate Hans and his supporters in one fell swoop."

"With all due respect," Ariel put in, "I don't want to risk my daughter's life."

"We thought you might feel that way," Chairman Durandal replied. "Which is why we are sending you a military advisor. He's one of the most decorated officers in the entire Star Command Ranger Corps. His name is Buzz Lightyear."

"Lightyear?!" Kira exclaimed.

"With all due respect, sir," Eric put in. "Star Command is an independent organisation. They don't have the tech nor the firepower to pull this whole thing off. Our mobile suit forces are much better equipped."

"We are aware, Captain Ansaris. Lightyear is serving strictly in an advisory capacity; he will not be directly involved in combat."

"I, for one, trust him," Kristoff said. "The Rangers saved me and my team on Signus 9 a few years ago. We had gone down for a geological survey, and we were attacked by rock creatures. My ship sent out a distress call, and the Rangers answered. They may not be directly affiliated with the Federation military, but make no mistake: they're professionals."

"Are you sure, Kristoff?" Elsa inquired. "Hans is craftier than a Signus rock monster."

"Is that so?" an unfamiliar voice said. Everyone turned to see a man in full Star Command Ranger armor. He saluted Kristoff. "Buzz Lightyear, reporting for duty!"

"Good to see you again, Buzz," Kristoff saluted him back.

"The Council already briefed me. Don't worry; we'll get those cadets back safe."

"How do you plan to get the bomb to the ship?" Athrun wondered.

"Yeah, Hans has probably activated all the defense systems by now!" Shinn put in.

"Then we'll just have to take them down."

"Brilliant idea, big shot," Ariel remarked. "How do we know they don't have reinforcements?"

"I doubt anyone out there will be willing to side with him."

"Oh please please, do side with me. After all,it will probably be the only chance you get!" A familiar voice echoed through the room.

"What the-?!" Buzz frowned. "I take it I'm speaking to Commander Hans?"

A large hologram of Hans's head appeared above everyone. "You are correct."

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, of Star Command. We're going to give you one chance to resolve this peacefully. Release the cadets, and give yourself up. The Council will be lenient in your sentencing."

"You really think I'm gonna do that? What kind of moron do you take me for?"

Hans's hologram then noticed Elsa and Anna. "Oh, hello Elsa. It's been a long time."

Anna scowled. "If you've hurt Sapphira, I swear by all the spirits, I will burn you alive!"

"Don't worry, she's been taken care of."

The hologram then showed Sapphira, Melody and Sadako in chains.

Sapphira then looked at her mothers, a gloomy look on her face. "Mother?"

"Sapphira?!" Elsa asked in horror. "Are you okay?"

"Melody!" Ariel cried.

The hologram view returned to Hans. "Oh, don't worry, they're safe. You, however, might not be so lucky."

"You do realise what will happen if you don't surrender, don't you?" Eric asked. "It means a full-scale war. You, versus the combined military forces of the Alliance and the Federation."

"Actually, I was just about to prevent that," Hans smirked. "Oh, and Eric, you're still a stubborn piece of shit."

"Anna and I beat you before, you spineless fuck," Elsa snarled. "We'll beat you again."

"Sadly you won't be able to. You see, while you, the pilots, the politicians, and the Space Ranger have been planning to bomb me, one of my associates put a bomb on this space station of yours."

Kristoff turned to his crew. "Evacuate the station! NOW!"

"Don't bother. The bomb is designed to create a chain reaction in the station's power core. Which will... ummm.." Hans stroked his chin, "Ah yes! It will turn this entire station into a black hole! That's right! A black hole big enough to swallow all of you, all of the bastards on this station, and all of the bastards on earth into nothingness!"

"You do realise it'll swallow you, too."

Hans laughed evilly. "I'll be too far away to realise that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Hans's hologram then faded.

As Hans switched off, Kristoff shouted, "We have to find that bomb!"

"It's probably too late for that," Elsa argued. "Commander Lightyear, you lead the evacuations now; the rest of us will get to the Archangel and Minerva."

"If the bomb detonates, it won't matter!" Buzz replied.

"It does! We have to get out there and save ourselves!" Elsa shouted. "Now let's do this for Sapphira and Melody!"

"With all due respect, I'm more concerned about the billions of lives on Earth than the three lives on that ship!"

"He's right," Ariel said. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Then let's save as many people as we can."

"Exactly. If we can find the bomb and jettison it into space, the explosion won't result in the black hole that Hans was talking about."

"If it's in the power core, it's probably been fused to it by now," Eric informed them. "I know Hans."

"I'll go down and take a look," Buzz said. "My armour shields me from radiation."

"Good luck," Kristoff told him.

Buzz closed his suit's visor and headed out of the room. "I'll keep in radio contact," he called behind him.

"Good."

"Alright, while you two sort out the bomb, the rest of us will start evacuating the station."

"Good idea. Get as many people out of here as you can!"

Soon people were starting to be led off the ship in droves.

Members of the crews of both the Minerva and Archangel were helping to get the people out of there. "Alright everybody, this way!" Elsa directed the people to the docking ports.

"You'll be safe on the ships!" Eric cried as he directed people.

Meanwhile, Buzz had reached the main power core of the station. "I made it to the core. The bomb is planted at the base. If I can remove it, we're safe."

"Be careful Buzz," Kristoff warned. "One wrong move, and it's black hole city for all of us."

"I know. I can't disarm it; it's too complex. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you get it off the core?"

"I think so." Buzz carefully gripped the bomb, pulling until it came free. "I got it off! It's got three minutes left on the timer. I'll throw it out the nearest airlock."

"Well do it!"

Buzz ran up into the station itself, heading towards an airlock. "I've got two minutes left! I'm almost to the airlock!"

"Buzz, move faster!"

Buzz slammed his fist on the button to open the airlock, stepping inside. "I'm in the airlock now! Just have to depressurise, and I'll throw the bomb!"

"Well do it, you space moron! Stop yammering about it!"

As the airlock began depressurising, Buzz checked the timer. He had one minute left to get rid of this thing. As the airlock slid open, Buzz pressed a button on his armour to extend the wings on his rocket pack. He blasted out into space, then hurled the bomb with all of his strength. Soon after he did so, the bomb detonated. The force of the explosion hurled Buzz back towards the station, and he used his rocket pack to direct himself back into the airlock from which he had left. As the wings folded back in, he said into his communicator, "Bomb was successfully jettisoned."

"Can you do a second round trip?" Kristoff asked, "Because I just got a report in. There's a second bomb."

Buzz nodded. "Do we know where?"

"It's in the reactor core. This one doesn't seem as powerful, but it could still take out the station. Just get to the ships with us."

"Are you sure? If the explosion is too strong, the dark matter particles could split and create a black hole."

"Positive, the energy signature is weaker than the one you threw out. Now get your ass to the Archangel now!"

"But the bomb?"

"Is probably gonna go off any second. We need to get the civilians off the station, so get back to the ship. That's an order!"

"On my way!" Buzz started running towards the docking bay.

xXx

 

In the docking bay, Ariel was hurrying everyone onto the Archangel. "Hurry, everyone!" she was shouting. "Get on, quickly!"

"Are these the last people?" Anna wondered, heading over to Ariel.

"I think so. The only one we're still missing is Commander Lightyear."

As if on cue, Buzz came sprinting in. "Let's go! MOVE!" he shouted.

Buzz and Anna quickly got onto the ship. Ariel moved to follow them, but fell over as the rumble of an explosion shook the entire station. Before she had a chance to get up, a metal beam collapsed and fell on top of her. Anna started towards her to try and help, but Buzz held her back. "We have to go!" he said.

"I'm not going to just leave her!" Anna replied.

Ariel looked up at her. "He's right; there's no time. Go on without me. Just…tell Eric and Melody that I love them."

"No!"

As the door to the ship closed, Ariel looked into Anna's eyes. Her lips moved, forming the word "Goodbye."

Both the Archangel and Minerva pulled away from the station as it was caught in a massive fireball.

Anna fell to her knees, crying.

Elsa then rushed over to her wife, "Anna? What's wrong?" Anna didn't answer. Elsa looked around for a moment. "Wait—where's Ariel?"

Buzz sighed. "She…didn't make it on board."

Eric put his hands against a wall and began to cry.

Elsa felt her heart filled with anger. First he had taken her child, now he had killed one of her best friends. All this anger built up within overflowed."Hans!"

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the Axiom, Hans was watching the explosion from afar. "Oh, they didn't do the black hole. Pity, I was rather hoping they would."

Melody suddenly doubled over, groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sapphira asked.

"M-my mom…she's…gone." She looked at Hans, her eyes burning with a hatred stronger than a thousand suns. "You murdered my mother," she snarled. "You may kill me first, but I fucking GUARANTEE…that I'll kill you last."

"Well then in that case, I shall kill you first."

Hans got out of his chair held out his hand, a blue aura emanating from it.

Melody smiled. "Come on, then, big guy. You're so tough, huh? Then look me in the eye when you kill me."

"Gladly."

Hans used his powers to strangle Melody, holding her up in the air.

Melody choked, struggling to breathe. She instinctively grasped at her neck, as if trying to loosen the invisible grip.

"Have you anything to say before the life is choked out of you?"

"F-f-fuck…you…." she gasped.

Hans twisted his wrist, snapping Melody's neck.

The sickening crack of shattering bone resounded throughout the bridge. Melody's limp body fell to the floor. Sapphira and Sadako watched as her chest fell one last time, her final breath escaping her and with that last breath she said. "Saph... I love you..."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** I apologise for any feels that this very sad and dark chapter may have caused

but anyway

see ya next time! ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Sapphira's eyes filled with tears. Her best friend was dead, murdered in cold blood right in front of her. She reached out and closed Melody's eyes. "Goodbye, Melody," she whispered. "May your star shine brightly in the heavens above me." As she looked up from her friend's body, the sadness left her heart, and anger slowly began to take its place.

"Well, that was slightly anticlimactic," Hans admitted.

"You murdered my best friend!" Sapphira growled. She looked at him, her tattoos starting to glow. "Do you know my name, Hans?"

Hans chuckled. "I know what you're going to do."

"You didn't answer me. Do you know my name?"

"Sapphira Frost, a hybrid Knydaxian who's now going to transform and beat me to a pulp like her mother did twenty years ago. But this time, you won't kill me."

"You're right. I'm not going to kill you." The bridge began to rumble slightly. "I'm going to eviscerate you. And I'll make damn sure that this time, you don't come back from it."

"Go ahead, try your best." Hans motioned for Reaper and the others to leave the bridge.

She looked Hans dead in the eye. "My mother told me of an ancient Knydaxian legend. Of a hero who had ascended beyond the strength of any ordinary warrior." Her tattoos glowed with a bright, almost otherworldly blue light, completely enveloping Sapphira. When it faded, there stood a being similar to when Anna had entered her true form. But this was different; there were golden markings all over its body, and the energy trail that made up its hair was gold instead of blue. "I am that hero. I…am the _ikanu shantoria,_ the ultimate warrior."

Hans laughed. "So you dyed your hair and skin in gold paint, big deal. You're still no match for me."

"No, Hans," she replied. "It's you who are no match for me. At last I understand why I had struggled to control my powers. They were far stronger than I ever imagined. Compared to me…my mother is a child."

"You are a child, Sapphira," Hans insulted her. "A whiny little brat who needs a spanking." His fists glowed blue and his eyes glowed yellow.

She scowled. "This is for Melody."

Hans held out his arms, daring Sapphira to strike him.

Sapphira stood her ground, refusing to take the bait. "Ladies first, after all."

"Too scared?"

"Too smart."

"Prove it. Otherwise, Melody will be getting quite bored that you're not avenging her quickly enough."

Sapphira scowled. "Fine. If you won't attack, then I will!" She rushed at him, fist poised to strike. The fist connected to Hans's chest, but he didn't even flinch.

He smirked. "Was that full power?"

"Not even close."

Hans laughed. "My, my; even Anna did more than that with her first punch." He grabbed Sapphira by the head and tossed her into a nearby control console. She grunted in pain, but quickly got back to her feet. She charged up blasts of energy and hurled them at Hans. The blasts bounced off of Hans, not even making a dent.

She flew at him and tackled him, shoving him hard into another control console. Hans wiped the blood from his lip and laughed. "Ooh, you're good." Hans pressed her against the floor. "But I'm better." He then began to pummel her face with his bare hands.

She blasted him back with a burst of energy. Her face was slightly bruised, but otherwise, she was all right. "Is that all you got?"

"No; I've got this."

Suddenly a jolt of pain was felt in Sapphira's chest, causing her to collapse to the ground. "Ngh…this…won't stop me…."

"You want to know what that is? It's an energy ball, formed inside you. It's currently draining your energy, making you weak as a kitten."

"I can…still fight!"

"Sure you can," Hans then rushed at her, jabbing his fist hard into her stomach. The wind was knocked out of Sapphira, but she was still on her feet. He crashed his fists over her head, knocking her to the ground. He then proceeded to stomp on her head as hard as he could.

She grabbed his ankle, throwing him into a wall. "Your little parlor trick…is wearing off. I'm getting stronger."

"Is it?" Hans smirked and held out his hand, causing the energy ball inside of Sapphira to grow stronger.

Sapphira fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "N-no…I…I don't…want to go…." She finally collapsed into unconsciousness, reverting to her normal form.

Hans laughed. Suddenly he felt a sharp jolt of pain. "Gahhhhh! _What's happening?!"_ He thought. Then it hit him. Sapphira had flung him into the wall and console to damage the implant. He could slowly feel Alex's mind taking over, but he had prepared for this. He pressed a button on the implant and it detached from his body, floating in mid air. As he transformed back into Alex, the implant sped off out of the room.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, looking around in confusion. "W-what…? Where am I?" He then saw Sapphira unconscious on the floor. "Saph?" he asked, but she did not reply.

xXx

 

Reaper and the crew sat in the detention room, performing weapon maintenance. Sadako was chained to one of the desks, and had been fitted with a control collar to prevent her from

using her psychic abilities.

"I can't see why we have to be in here," Sombra groaned.

"In case the _marmot_ attempts to escape," Widowmaker replied.

"Actually it's because the boss probably wanted a fair fight," Reaper put in. "You know Zetans: can't resist a good fight when they see one."

"Big shot," Sombra remarked.

"Hey, at least he's paying us well," Reaper reminded her.

Sombra rolled her eyes. "He'd better. I'd rather be killing Federation _débiles_ than playing babysitter to this Andresian bitch."

Suddenly, the implant that had detached from Hans flew into the room at top speed.

"What the hell?!" Sombra exclaimed.

The implant flew around the room for a short while before striking Sadako in the back of her neck.

Sadako cried out in pain, her skin rippling as she began to change. Her black hair became brown, and grew shorter. The memory horn on her shoulder retracted into her body, and her eyes changed from pale red to emerald green.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Reaper exclaimed.

"Ahhhh," A female voiced sighed. "I was getting cold without a body."

Widowmaker seemed nonplussed. "So, you chose to leave one body in favor of another."

"Not by choice," the female Hans explained. "The hybrid girl damaged my implant, and I lost control of the boy. So this form will have to do for now." Hans then removed her control collar and dropped it onto the floor.

Reaper shrugged. "Whatever you say, just as long as we're still getting paid."

"I can sense that the Andresian's mind will no doubt take over me more quickly than Alex did, but that isn't important. Go to the bridge and take the two brats still up there and lock them up." Hans instructed. "Make sure the girl's sealed in a dampening field so she can't use her powers."

"Right." Reaper grabbed his shotguns. "Let's go."

The group arrived on the bridge and saw Alex weakly trying to reach the controls.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sombra exclaimed, running up and shocking him with her glove.

"Ahhhhh!" Alex cried as he was shocked. He collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Get rid of them," Hans ordered.

"We'll lock them up tight," Reaper said in acknowledgement.

"Good," Hans accepted. "Sombra, set our ship on a course for the Earth's sun. I want to put some distance between us and the Earth and Zetan forces. Widowmaker, contact the Talon fleet; we're going to need some reinforcements."

"I will," Widowmaker replied.

"What about going to Zeta Prime?" Sombra wondered. "Wasn't that a big part of your plan?"

"We were only going there if the Earth was devoured by the black hole bomb, and since it wasn't, there's no doubt a massive defence force in orbit of the planet."

"I see," Sombra accepted, pressing buttons on the flight console. "Course set."

Hans sat in the chair and smirked, pointing his finger forward. "Engage."

xXx

 

Elsa sat in the meeting room aboard the Archangel. It had been two days since Andromeda Station had been destroyed and she, like many other people onboard the Archangel and Minerva, hadn't had much sleep.

Eric stood at the head of the table. "We have to do something," he muttered. "My wife is dead, and my daughter probably is too. We can't let that bastard get away with this!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"We know, Eric," Kristoff told him. "We're all beaten up about Ariel, but we've got to move on."

"I agree with Admiral Bjorgman, Captain," Athrun said. "I felt the same about my mother being killed in the Bloody Valentine conflict, but I didn't let it get in the way of my life."

"If it had just been Ariel, it'd be different. But he has my daughter!"

"He has our daughter too, Eric," Anna put in.

"We can't keep arguing like this," Kristoff stated. "It was petty arguing that led to Ariel's death in the first place."

He sighed. "You're right, Kristoff."

Kristoff then displayed a hologram of the Earth's sun, with a group of ships orbiting nearby. "Federation intelligence have pinpointed that the Axiom and a fleet of other ships have been gathering near the Earth's sun."

"Why there?" Kira wondered.

"To put as much distance as possible between himself and us," Buzz interjected.

"And to hide whatever thing he's planning next," Kristoff added. "The star's corona is perfect for masking their energy signature."

"So even though we know that he's there, we don't know how powerful he is," Elsa remarked.

"Exactly," Buzz replied.

"He could have a superlaser on one of those ships for all we know," Anna stated.

"Well, that's why we're going to take them out," Kristoff said. "I've already spoken with the Federation council and Chairman Durandal. They've given us the go-ahead for a full-scale attack."

"Good," Anna said. "Let's go kill him again."

"Not so fast," Buzz put in. "We need a plan first."

"Here's what we do," Kristoff stated. "I'll lead a full on battalion of mobile suit troops heading for that fleet straight on, then the Archangel and Minerva will hyperjump behind them and attack from behind with the fighter craft."

Buzz thought for a moment. "A pincer attack like that could work, but we have to be careful. Hans might have already anticipated our movements."

"I know, which is why I've already selected the perfect person to lead the Minerva and Archangel in the attack." Kristoff then looked at Elsa.

Elsa stared at him. "Wait—what? You're kidding, right?"

"You are still a captain, Elsa," Kristoff reminded her. "Even if it was of an old smuggler ship, you technically still hold that rank."

"And you hold an even higher rank because you're royalty," Anna reminded her. "Plus, you did take Hans's place on the Black Raven after you saved me."

Elsa sighed. "That's all true, but I'm not a commissioned officer. I'm not legally allowed to captain this ship."

"I thought about that." Kristoff stated. He then handed Elsa a datapad.

Elsa then read the datapad outloud. "By the signing of this document, Elsa Frost is hereby granted the official rank of Captain in the Federation navy, all privileges of rank therein!"

Kristoff smirked, "I was actually gonna save it for your birthday."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good." Kristoff moved to the front of the room. "Now, Eric, I want you on the Minerva. Elsa, Buzz, you're on the Archangel. Anna, is it possible for you to survive in space when you're in that other form of yours?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know; I never tried it before."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Kristoff said. "Alright people, we move out in five hours. Let's make those poor students who died at Hans's hand proud!"

xXx

 

**Author's note:** If you've ever played mass effect, this whole scenario should feel very familiar.

Also Sapphira... I'm sure you'll do better next time :)

and speaking of next time, see you then for chapter 11! ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

In the orbit of the sun, Hans's large fleet had gathered. The fleet was a mix of renegade Zetan and Federation ships, as well as Talon mercenaries like Reaper and his crew. Hans herself was in the engine room, making progress on modifying the ship's reactor. Sombra entered the room, admiring the ring-like structure that was once the Axiom's secondary reactor. "So this is what you have been up to these past few days," she observed.

"Yes," Hans answered. "It's almost complete."

"What is it, anyway?"

"It's an energy transference device."

"What do you need that for?"

"Well, remember when I said that Sadako would eventually try and regain control of her body?" Hans asked her. "This is to prevent that."

"Oh, I get it," Sombra replied. _I don't get it,_ she thought.

"I know that you don't understand it, Sombra. You can be honest with me," Hans pointed out. "I read your mind."

"I mean, I get that you're trying to stop the girl from taking back her body," Sombra replied sheepishly. "What I don't get is how building this thing is gonna help."

"It's simple, really. I'm going to download myself back into the implant, and use the device to constitute a new body for myself: one of pure energy, and nigh-limitless power."

"Ohhh. Not a bad idea. Anyway, I came to let you know that Commander Dukat has been whining about how he's not getting any action."

"Tell Dukat to be patient. Elsa and her friends will be on their way by now, so he'll get his action soon enough."

"Right. By the way, the girl is awake. We put a dampening field around her like you asked."

"I assume the boy has probably been trying to escape again?" Hans remarked.

"No, actually. He seems more interested in staying with the girl."

"Ahhh, young love. Personally, I could never grasp why people had to couple with each other. I only did it because my half-breed bitch of a mother told me it was necessary."

"Same with Reaper," Sombra remarked.

"You don't have anyone in your life, do you, Sombra?" Hans asked. "If not, I'd probably recommend Widowmaker; she seems slightly interested in you."

"Widowmaker? Nah, she creeps me out. She doesn't feel anything, you know?"

Hans smirked. "Come on. We need to prepare for our little endgame."

"Right."

xXx

 

Sapphira was huddled in the corner of the cell she was sharing with Alex, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on, you bastards!" Alex shouted, pounding on the energy barrier of the cell. "Let us out of here!"

"Even if they could hear us, they wouldn't listen," Sapphira muttered.

Alex sighed. "You're right, Saph." He sat next to her in the corner of the cell. "So much for me making the galaxy a better place."

Sapphira didn't respond. It looked like she was focusing all of her effort on not crying.

Alex looked at her. "I'm sorry, Saph. I know you and Melody were close."

"You didn't hear what she said," she replied softly. "She only had one breath left…and she…she told me she loved me."

"She loved you?" Alex wondered. "Wow…. I...I didn't realise. No wonder she got so iffy when I was around."

"I…I should've saved her. I should've stopped him. It's my fault that everyone's dead."

"We're not dead."

"Everyone at the school…Dr. T'soni…Melody's mom…and now Melody too. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

She sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Look, we've got to figure out some way of getting out of here."

"We can't. This dampening field is draining all of my energy. Thank the spirits for the Arendellian blood in my veins, or I'd probably be dead by now."

"It isn't draining the energy from my biotic implants, though," Alex said. "Maybe I can overcharge the force field."

"It won't be that easy."

"Nothing's ever easy, Saph. That's the beauty of life." Alex approached the force field and placed his hands upon it. "Stand back; this could get messy." His hands glowed blue, and sure enough, the force field shorted out, sending a shower of sparks cascading down. "Huh. Well, that was easy." Suddenly the force field activated again, creating a shock that flung Alex into the opposite wall.

Sapphira sighed. "I told you."

"Remind me to never have any more great ideas," Alex remarked.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." She got up and looked out the small window at the stars. "On Arendelle, they believe that when someone dies, they come back as a star so that they can watch over us. So many of those stars are the people that I failed."

"Well let's hope that the stars that Hans and his men turn into go supernova, because we're going to avenge those people."

"Don't you get it? The game's over! Hans won!"

"The game isn't over yet, _mon chérie_ ," a familiar voice smoothly interjected.

The two of them them turned around to see Widowmaker standing outside of the cell.

Alex glared at her angrily. "You bet it isn't, you blue-skinned bitch."

"Don't fret, Mr. Zafarro. I mean you no harm."

Sapphira looked at her, confused. "Wait. I've heard about you. They say you're dead to emotions. That you feel nothing beyond satisfaction from completing a task."

"That isn't entirely true. My people are the Lacroux, a race of people without emotion. However, there exists a rare subset of that people that does have emotion. I am one of them. In other words, don't believe everything you hear."

"Why do you want to help us, then?" Alex inquired.

"Because I know that if Hans takes over the galaxy, there will be no profit from killing anyone."

"Well, she's not wrong," Sapphira commented.

"I can get you out of here, but we're going to be outnumbered if we do. Hans has been mobilising a lot of forces since you two were put in here."

"She's right. I saw some other ships through the window." Sapphira pointed at the porthole.

"There's an entire fleet out there," Widowmaker went on, "but I have a feeling the Federation is going to mount an offensive soon."

"Not just the Federation," Alex said. "Hans is a threat to the entire galaxy. I'll bet money that the Zetan Alliance is chipping in too."

"Even so, it's going to be a pretty even fight. But I've heard a rumour that Hans has a secret weapon up his sleeve."

"Let me guess," Sapphira said. "It's me, isn't it? He's going to stick that implant in me and force me to enter my _ikanu shantoria_ form."

"No, you wouldn't be compatible. You need to have some of his DNA in you in order for the implant to work."

"Well, he did say I had some of his DNA in me," Alex muttered.

"I'll go and see if I can find out anything," Widowmaker replied. "In the meantime, you two stay put."

"As if we could go anywhere in the first place," Sapphira sarcastically replied.

xXx

 

Sombra leaned back in one of the chairs on the bridge, her feet propped up on the console in front of her.

Widowmaker then entered the bridge, looking around for a moment.

"Oh, hey, Frenchie," Sombra called over to her.

"What are you doing up here?" Widowmaker asked.

"Relaxing. Hans is finished with that thing she's been working on."

"What is it, anyway?"

"Some kind of energy transfer thing. For when that body he's using wears out."

"I thought he was going to use that hybrid girl as a body," Widowmaker suggested.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Widowmaker walked over to Sombra and gently stroked her finger along the armrest of her chair. "You'd make a great captain."

Sombra rolled her eyes. " _Dime algo que no sepa._ "

Widowmaker then smirked and straddled Sombra on the chair, looking at her in the eye.

Sombra looked up at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

" _Je t'aime, ma petite_ Sombra," Widowmaker cooed, leaning in and giving Sombra a passionate kiss.

Sombra's eyes went wide. " _What the hell?!"_

Widowmaker then pulled back and grinned. "You're going to help me, or else."

"Or else what?" Sombra asked, annoyed.

Widowmaker slowly began to slide her hands up Sombra's skirt. "Or else I let my fingers have their fun," she said with a wink.

"How is that even a threat?"

"It is when my fingers are laced with a venom that will kill you once I've finished mating with you."

Sombra smirked. "Yeah, right. I've known you for years, _amiga_. The Lacroux are asexual."

"Not all of us. I'm a Noir Lacroux. We're the humanoid equivalent of a black widow spider," Widowmaker cooed.

Sombra swallowed. "Oh. _Mierda_."

Widowmaker's fingers secreted the venom that covered the area of Sombra's vagina.

"Now, I can trigger the venom to kill you at anytime, _chérie_ ," Widowmaker explained. "So don't try anything."

Sombra felt herself starting to get dizzy. "W-what do you want…?"

"You're going to give me the access codes to the cell where Sapphira and Alex are being kept."

"Widowmaker…we can't just turn on Hans like that. Reaper'll tear our heads off, literally."

"We can. We don't need that _visage de crane_ to be good mercenaries. Besides, if we keep following him, there will never be any profit for us ever again."

"Well, I…I do like money."

"Good. Now I'll have to make sure you don't die right now."

"W-what?"

Widowmaker opened up Sombra's tights and began to eat her out, her tongue sliding deep inside her with her saliva acting as a natural antivenom.

Sombra's head lolled back, her toes curling inside of her boots. "Ohhh…."

Widowmaker kept eating Sombra out, eliciting moans of pleasure from the Hispanic girl. "Oh, God, yes…Widow…fuck…."

Widowmaker used her tongue to slide open Sombra's folds, secreting a chemical from her tongue that entered Sombra's body, turning her skin blue like Widowmaker's own.

Sombra could feel her body changing, but she didn't care. All she could focus on was the hot, wet tongue snaking in and out of her dripping slit.

Widowmaker kept eating Sombra out, tasting every bit of her clit.

"Oh, fuck…" Sombra panted. "I'm…I'm gonna cum…!"

Widowmaker finished the job with a few tender licks. A long, loud moan emanated from Sombra's throat, her hips bucking against Widowmaker's tongue.

The Lacroux smirked in satisfaction, seeing the young woman's vagina winking and dripping with cum. "You are now my mate and a member of my people, Sombra. I hope you will make me proud."

Sombra looked at her purplish-blue skin. " _Madre de Dios_ ," she muttered.

xXx

 

A while later, Widowmaker returned to the cell and explained what was going on to Sapphira and Alex.

"You mean you actually got Sombra to help you?" Alex asked. "How?"

"I'd rather not say. The point is that she told me Hans has turned the ship's reactor into some kind of energy device."

"Energy device? What for?"

"To create himself a body."

"A body?" Sapphira asked. "Out of energy?"

Widowmaker nodded.

"So that's why he doesn't need me. He'll have all the energy he could possibly need."

"And the power to do whatever he wishes."

"Is there any way to stop him?"

Widowmaker shook her head.

"I know one way, but it'll never work," Alex said. "We've got to get that implant out of his neck and destroy it. No more implant, no more Hans."

"That would be impossible," Widowmaker said. "Sombra told me that he's created a miniature force field around the implant. Smashing him into a wall won't work a second time."

"So it's over, then." Sapphira's head hung down. "Hans wins."

"There is still hope," Widowmaker said. "This little rebellion of ours, your mothers fighting for your freedom. They are all built on hope."

"Don't compare me to my mothers!" Sapphira snapped. "I've spent my entire life in their shadow. When I was little, everyone always asked me what it was like being the daughter of two galactic heroes. How they went about raising me with a mix of Arendellian and Knydaxian culture. That's why I came to the Academy in the first place; so that I could be more than just Sapphira Frost, daughter of Elsa and Anna Frost. This could've been my chance. I could've stopped him; I could've saved Melody. But I failed. There's no hope left."

Widowmaker sighed. "I hope you feel better, _ma petite_." And with that, she left them in peace.

Alex looked at her. "Is…is that really how you feel?"

Sapphira sighed. "I don't know. I mean, my mom beat Hans when she was only 18. Why can't I do it if I'm so much stronger than she is?"

"Because Hans got stronger too," Alex replied. "But you can find a way. Arendellians have ingenuity on their side."

"But I'm not Arendellian. I'm not Knydaxian. I'm just a stupid half-breed."

"No, you're more than that. You're Sapphira Frost; you're the woman who'll save the galaxy."

"But…I can't. I'm…I'm not strong enough."

"You are," Alex put his hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you"

She looked into his eyes. "You do…?"

Alex nodded. "Have courage, Saph. Make the woman who loved you proud."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And we got ourselves another couple!

Just so you know, this story will be coming to a close in about 4 more chapters

see you next time! ^^


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

It was the calm before the storm aboard the Archangel and Minerva. Both ships, as well as a dozen other from both the Zetan and Federation navies, were hidden behind the planet Mercury, closest planet to the sun.

In the captain's ready room on board the Archangel, Kira Yamato was looking at a picture on the computer in the room.

At that moment Kristoff entered.

"A-admiral!" Kira exclaimed. "I thought you were off duty."

"We're about to be at war," Kristoff replied. "There's no such thing as off duty."

"True that," Kria remarked.

"What are you looking at there?" Kristoff inquired. He walked behind the desk and saw Kira was looking at a picture of a young woman with long pink hair.

"Lacus Clyne?" he said, recognising the woman.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. I promised to see her again on my next shore leave."

"I didn't a big famous pop star like her would be your type."

"I was her bodyguard on Ilium a few years back," Kria explained. "We kinda got together around then."

"I see. I never knew she was in a relationship with anyone."

"She wanted to keep it private. I was just about to send her a message, letting her know that I love her."

Kristoff sighed. "I understand, Kira. Personally, I hope we all survive the big fight tomorrow."

"You and me both, chief," Kira replied.

Kristoff smirked, "Don't call me chief."

"Sorry, sir. I tend to do that sometimes."

"It's alright, commander," Kristoff accepted.

xXx

 

Eric was in the observation lounge on the Minerva, gazing out at the cosmos in front of him. Tomorrow he would avenge Ariel, the woman he loved and had loved for over twenty years.

Buzz approached him, performing the Zetan salute of placing his fist over his heart. "Captain Ansaris."

"Commander Lightyear, I wasn't expecting you," Eric greeted him.

"Admiral Bjorgman beamed me aboard to see how things were going."

"We're doing fine. Commander Zala told me that the mobile suits will be ready to move out at first light tomorrow."

"Excellent." Buzz sat down across from Eric. "The Star Command Ranger Corps have fought in God knows how many wars, but this...this is unlike anything I've ever seen. And I fought off Urdu warlords in the Gamma quadrant."

"I've never lost someone close to me before, so I've never fought to avenge anyone."

"I lost someone once. An old friend, Warp Darkmatter. He and I went on so many missions together. I loved him like a brother. But he deserted Star Command...and joined up with one of my enemies, Evil Emperor Zurg."

"You haven't had a wife before, Commander. You've never raised a family, but were so busy you could never see your little girl grow up and now..." Eric tried to stifle tears.

"Maybe not," Buzz replied. "But I looked up your daughter in the academy's files. Based on her profile, she has the makings of a fine soldier."

"You never saw how cruel Hans could be. Once, we were playing host to a visiting Zetan admiral. The guy was very close to the royal family, so he held deep loyalty to the empress. So what did Hans do after dinner? He took the old guy down into the subdecks and tortured him. He had only three months left until retirement, and Hans electrocuted him to death."

"But why?"

"Because Hans despised his mother and anyone who was loyal to her. And he ended up cutting her goddamn head off. So if you think my little girl has any chance of standing up to that monster, think again."

"If Hans is as cruel as you say, Captain, then chances are your daughter is already dead."

"Then that's why when I find that bastard. I'm going to personally execute him."

"If it's any consolation...at least she's with your wife."

Eric sighed.

"We'll stop him, Captain. But if I may offer some advice from an old Earth philosophy: 'Before starting a journey of revenge, dig two graves.'"

"Then let's dig those graves together."

"With all due respect, I don't think you understand what I meant."

"No, I don't, but then again I never really understood human philosophy," Eric remarked.

"One of those graves is for Hans; the other is for you. Your vendetta is going to end up tearing you apart, Eric. Even if you kill him yourself, it won't change what's happened."

"I know, but at least it will help my daughter and wife leave peacefully in the place beyond."

Buzz smirked. "It's rather amusing to me that so many races have such similar concepts of the afterlife. I guess we're not as different as we seem."

"Alright, enough philosophy," Eric said. "Tomorrow could be the last day of our lives, so let's make the most of if. Have you ever played holo-ball?"

"Not in a long time," Buzz answered.

"Meet me in the holosuite in an hour," Eric replied, patting him on the shoulder.

xXx

 

Shinn Asuka was in the Minerva's hangar, making adjustments to his mobile suit. He wanted to make sure the Destiny would be fighting fit for the battle the next day.

"Need any help?"a familiar voice asked him.

Shinn poked his head out of the cockpit of the destiny. "Oh, hey Lunamaria," he greeted his partner. "No, I'm good."

"You know, you could just have the mechanics take a look at the Destiny for you," she reminded him.

"Nah, I'd rather tune my girl up myself," Shinn excused. "Besides, I know her better than they do."

Luna smiled and helped him out of the cockpit. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat in the mess hall? They're doing special things for the officers and pilots."

"Sure, why not?" Shinn wiped off his hands with a rag.

The two of them headed down to the mess hall and got some food.

"This reminds me of the academy back on Zeta Prime," Shinn commented.

"Except the food here tastes as lot better," Luna joked.

"It's not the only thing that's a lot better." Shinn smirked. He leaned in and gave Luna a small kiss on the lips.

Luna blushed softly and smiled. "You always were a charmer, Asuka."

"Takes one to know one," he remarked.

Luna put her hand on his. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"If we survive this, can we go to that fancy restaurant on Velocitron Colony? You were always telling me about it."

Shinn smiled. "Sure, I'll take you for a night on the town."

xXx

 

Anna sat alone in her quarters, meditating. She needed to be at full strength for the battle.

Elsa then walked into the room, wearing her new captain's uniform.

Hearing the door slide open, Anna opened one eye. "Hi, Elsa."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Scared. Not for us; for Sapphira."

"Our child will be safe, Anna, because her mothers will be there to rescue her."

"But what if Hans already killed her?"

"Then we'll avenge her." Elsa put her hand on her wife's shoulder.

She sighed. "We have to save her, Elsa. Without her, the Knydaxians may die out completely."

"There's still those kids in the school on Aquatus."

"Maybe, but they might not breed with one another when they're old enough."

"True, but I know that our girl, wherever she is, is the shining light of your people." Elsa held Anna's hand.

Anna smiled. "I know that much."

"Do you remember that time when it was her birthday and you tried making that weird cake thing for her?"

"Yeah. She was 4."

"And yet she managed to explode the thing all over you and me," Elsa giggled. "I miss those days."

"Me too."

Elsa kissed Anna on the cheek.

Anna smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Anna."

Anna kissed her wife's lips.

Elsa kissed her back softly, holding Anna close to her.

"Elsa...make love with me. In case we don't get another chance."

Elsa nodded.

Anna kissed Elsa again, more passionately.

Elsa kissed back, and gently removed Anna's shirt, stroking the soft skin on Anna's back.

Elsa deepened their kiss and slid her tongue into Anna's mouth.

Anna moaned softly, sliding her hands under Elsa's shirt.

Elsa took off her shirt and bra and let Anna kiss her breasts softly.

Anna looked up at Elsa, her yellow eyes filled with desire. "Jai toku ke," she whispered.

"I know you do," Elsa said, stroking Anna's strawberry-blonde hair.

Anna stripped naked and laid down on the bed, beckoning to Elsa.

Elsa removed her pants and climbed on top of Anna, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Anna pulled Elsa's body flush against hers, their breasts pressing together.

Elsa slid her finger down towards Anna's clit, thrusting her fingers inside of her wife.

Anna moaned again, her hips thrusting up, desperate to move into Elsa's touch.

Elsa kept kissing and fingering Anna, holding her wife in their passionate embrace.

Elsa's fingers made a wet, sloppy noise as they slid in and out of Anna's moist hole. "Elsa…" moaned the Knydaxian, tossing her head back and forth.

Elsa twisted her wrist, her fingers pressing in deeper and rubbing Anna's g-spot. Anna's back arched, her toes curling and uncurling, her breasts rising and falling as she panted lustily.

Elsa kept fingering Anna till she came all over Elsa's hand.

Anna's hips bucked madly, her back arching again as she cried out, "ELSAAA!"

Elsa laped up Anna's cum like a kitten and moaned softly, her own libido kicking in.

Anna rolled over so that she was on top. "Do you want me?" she asked.

"Oh fuck yes I do. I always want you, Anna." Elsa cooed seductively. She spread her legs, her pussy shimmering with wetness.

Anna wasted no time, mounting Elsa and pressing her pussy against hers. She started to grind, thrusting her hips to create friction.

Elsa moaned loudly, grabbing Anna's rear as she rubbed against her. "Fuck! Annnaaaa!"

Anna looked at her wife, feeling drunk with lust. "You like that? You like me riding you?"

"Oh fuck I do. I do. I do. I do."

Anna smirked. She was starting to like talking dirty. "Tell me all the things you want me to do to you."

"I want you to fuck me like the good little Arendellian slut I am. I want you to make me feel like a goddamn queen."

"Oh, I will." Anna started grinding faster. "Cum for me."

"Yes my love!" Elsa cried, releasing her juices.

Anna smiled, laying down beside Elsa and kissing her. "Was it good for you?"

Elsa kissed back, "Yes. If i die tomorrow, I'll have that to remember you by."

The two wives held each other's hands and made a silent vow that no matter what, they would bring their daughter home.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** If this chapter reminds of you Mass Effect, you're not far off :P

Next time will be the beginning of the end.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

The day had finally come. The day where the united forces of the Earth Federation and the Zetan Alliance would face Commander Hans and his legion of Talon mercenaries. Kristoff and Eric had gathered their whole crews on the bridge of the Archangel, to give their troops one final message of good luck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is a very important day," Kristoff began. "Today, the fate of the entire galaxy rests in our hands."

"Our enemy is strong, and he is smart," Eric said in agreement. "And he will stop at nothing to conquer every world in his path. But, as you know, we can't allow him to do that. As Admiral Bjorgman said, the entire galaxy is counting on us. Failure is not an option."

"Now, our strategy is simple," Kristoff explained. "I'll be leading the Mobile Suit squadrons in a frontal assault. We'll have support from our resident Knydaxian, Anna Frost."

"Meanwhile," Eric put in, "Captain Frost and I will bring the ships around to the rear, thus surrounding them so they can't get away. From there, we'll head out in the scout fighters and take the fight directly to them. Any questions?" The crew muttered in acknowledgement. Eric smiled. "I believe I speak for myself, Admiral Bjorgman, the Federation High Council, and the Alliance leaders when I say: it's been an honor to serve with you all."

"I second that," Elsa's voice called out.

"Me too," Buzz added.

"And me," Anna called.

"Alright people, let's do this," Kristoff stated. "Till all are one."

Eric walked up to Anna. "Before you head out, we need to get you suited up."

"I understand."

Eric led Anna to near one of the airlocks, Elsa accompanying her.

"So, what do you have for me?" Anna asked him.

By the airlock was a pink armoured suit with a helmet. The armour was very high tech and had a series of blue tubes flowing liquid iridium throughout the suit.

Anna looked at the suit in awe. "What is this thing?"

"It's a prototype suit designed for Knydaxians," Eric explained. "It flows iridum into the suit so you can go super without worrying about running out of energy."

"Wow. But what if the suit runs out of iridium?"

"It won't. There's a pure iridium power core in the suit, just like the one on the Black Raven."

"But won't it have to recharge eventually?"

"It's designed to recycle the iridium you use in your body to keep it active."

"So I could stay in my true form for as long as I want?"

Eric nodded.

She grinned. "Suit me up." Anna stepped into the armour, the suit forming around her and her poking out of the helmet.

"Sorry if the helmet's a bit tight, but you're gonna need an oxygen supply."

"It fits fine, actually," Anna said. "So how to I get it to power me up?"

"Just transform normally. It should be fine after that."

"I can't just transform at will. It takes a lot of energy. Which is why I'm glad I have this suit." She giggled.

"Alright, just step out of the airlock. Kristoff will give you the all clear when it's time to move out."

Anna walked up to Elsa, hugging her tightly. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, baby," Elsa replied. "See you on the other side."

xXx

 

In the Archangel's hangar, Kristoff and Kria were getting into their Mobile Suits. "Ow!" Kristoff exclaimed as he banged his head on the cockpit door of his mobile suit, the Akatsuki.

"You got problems, sir?" Kira wondered.

"No, it's just been a while since I was actually flying one of these," Kristoff explained.

"Admiral!" Eric radioed in. "Are you and Commander Yamato ready?"

"Roger that!" Kira answered. "Let's kick some ass!"

"What my first officer just said," Kristoff accepted. "Alright, powering up." Kristoff's mobile suit came online and moved into launch position. "Kristoff Bjorgman. Akatsuki, launch!"

Kira moved his suit into launch position. "Kira Yamato. Strike Freedom, launch!" Kira and his suit were hurled out into space as well.

Kristoff heard a sudden crackle of static over the radio, followed by Anna's voice: "—llo? Can anyone hear me?"

"Anna?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Kristoff!" Anna said. "Yeah, it's me. I'm over here, to your…I think left." Kristoff looked to his left and saw Anna in her battle suit, waving to him. "Hi!"

Kristoff smiled. "I hope you're ready for your first taste of combat, Anna."

"It's not my first taste, Kristoff. I can handle myself. By the way, I want to tell you this now: if I don't make it, tell Elsa to look in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. I hid something in there for her."

"Don't worry, Anna; we'll make it."

xXx

 

Meanwhile on the Minerva, Eric was in the hangar escorting Athrun to his mobile suit.

Eric looked at Athrun. "Be careful, all right?"

"I'll be fine, sir," Athrun told him. "But if I don't make it, can you do something for me?"

"Just name it."

"Message my girlfriend in the Orb Union. Her name is Cagali. Tell her that I love her."

"I will. But I want you to hold on to that thought. Keep Cagali in your mind, all right?"

"Yes sir, I will." Athrun said, getting into his mobile suit. "Shinn, Lunamaria, are you two ready to launch?"

"Just waiting on you, sir!" Shinn replied.

"Alright," Athrun accepted as he moved his suit into the launch postion. "Athrun Zala. Infinite Justice, taking off!" Athrun's crimson mobile suit launched from the hangar at full speed, powering its thrusters to full.

Shinn got into launch position next. "Shinn Asuka. Destiny, heading out!" The Destiny launched from the hangar at full speed.

Finally, Luna moved into place. "Lunamaria Hawke. Impulse, ready for launch!" The Impulse launched and joined the other suits at Kristoff's position.

"Alright team," Kristoff said. "We all know our job, let's do it well."

"Hold on!" Anna interjected. "I'm not ready just yet." She activated her suit's iridium circulation system, transforming into her true Knydaxian form. "All right," she said in a more serious voice. "Let us begin."

"Lead on, Feisty pants," Kristoff said.

"For my daughter," Anna muttered, heading out alongside Kristoff.

The Mobile Suits flew out from behind Mercury in a V formation, Anna leading the charge at full power.

On the bridge of the Axiom, Hans noticed that the attack had begun. "Mr. Reaper, contact our fleet," she said in an amused tone. "Tell them that our friends in the Federation and Alliance have arrived."

"As you wish, sir," Reaper agreed.

"Do you know where Widowmaker and Sombra are, by any chance? I haven't seen them in days."

"Sombra apparently got sick or something, sir," Reaper replied."I don't know where Widowmaker is."

"No matter; we can deal with this."

"This is Reyes," Reaper commanded over the commlink. "Light it up."

The Talon forces began launching fighters and Mobile Suits.

"Here we go, boys!" Anna cheered.

The two forces then began to clash in barrages of laser fire and energy blades. Anna flew around expertly, hurling energy blasts at the enemy Mobile Suits. Kristoff opened fire on a group of Mobile Suits, cutting several to pieces. Athrun and Kira took out several fighters together with their beam lasers.

"Give the word when you want us to move in, Kristoff!" Elsa said over the radio.

"Anytime now would be great, Elsie," Kristoff responded as he used his suit's beam saber to slice an enemy fighter in half.

"All right. Here we come!" Elsa switched over to the Minerva. "Eric! It's go time!"

"Roger that," Eric replied.

Both the Archangel and Minerva dropped out of warp space behind the enemy fleet and opened fire on them

"Gah!" Hans cried as she was shaken out of her seat.

"They're coming from behind us, sir!" Reaper reported.

"I can see that, you skull-faced buffoon! I'm not blind!"

Onboard the Archangel, Elsa watched as the battle unfolded in front of her. "Commander Lightyear, you are cleared to launch," she instructed.

"Roger that!" Buzz got into his fighter, as did the other pilots. "All right," he said to the squadron. "Alpha Team, we're going to focus on their frigates and clear a path. Beta Team, you move in and take out the command ship's defenses. Omega Team, provide cover fire in case any of the Mobile Suits get too close. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The squadron replied.

"Good luck, commander," Elsa told him over the radio.

"To you as well, Captain." As the squadron flew into battle, Buzz uttered the slogan of the Ranger Corps: "To infinity-and beyond!"

Elsa watched as the squadron took off into the battle. As she watched, she noticed the command ship, the Axiom, the former Federation Academy. Where her daughter was. She had to save her.

"Lieutenant Dax, you have the bridge," Elsa ordered. With that, she left the bridge and headed down to the Archangel's armoury.

Meanwhile on the Axiom, Reaper scowled. "The frigates are holding, but our Mobile Suit crews are getting wasted!"

Hans then felt a familiar presence in her mind. Sadako was beginning to regain control. "Then deal with it, my friend. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Wait, what?" Reaper snapped. "You're just leaving me?!" Hans didn't reply; she had already left. "Lousy genderswapped bastard," Reaper growled under his breath.

Back on the Archangel, Elsa was in a suit of federation Mjõlnir armour and wielding a large assault rifle. She walked into the transporter room with a stern look on her face. "Torbjorn, prepare to beam me over to the enemy command ship."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Captain? It's bound to be swarming with guards, and with their deflector shields up, I may not be able to get you over."

"I don't care. My daughter is on that ship. I have to save her"

"Well, all right, but if anything starts going wrong, I'm beaming you back here."

Elsa stood on the transporter pad. "Energize."

Torbjorn threw the switch, activating the transporter.

Elsa beamed into an empty corridor aboard the Axiom. She looked around for a second before making her way down the corridor, intent on finding her child.

xXx

 

Alex and Sapphira looked through the window of their cell, watching the battle unfold outside. "They…they actually came…." Sapphira muttered.

"Let's hope that the spider lady holds up her end of the bargain and gets us out of here," Alex remarked.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would lie."

"And I am not starting now," Widowmaker's voice called out.

As Widowmaker approached the cell, Sapphira smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay, I'm deactivating the lock now," Sombra called to them.

The barrier that shielded Sapphira and Alex inside their cell dissipated, and the two were granted freedom. As Sapphira exited the cell, she stumbled a bit. "Ugh…the lack of energy is starting to get to me a little."

"You'll be fine. Come on; we have to get moving."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I'm just a little woozy."

In the engine core, Hans had activated the device he had created, and was about to step into the arch that would transfer his consciousness into pure energy.

" _You won't get away with this!"_ a voice shouted in Hans' ear.

"Gahh!" Hans grabbed his temple.

The machine activated, and Hans tried to shamble towards it.

" _I won't let you!"_ the voice went on. " _Your reign of destruction is going to end, NOW!"_

Hans fell to the floor, crying in pain. "You may think that, but you've lost, my daughter." He crawled over to the machine and his finger gently touched the cracking energy generated by the device.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in the corridors of the ship, Sapphira and the others were trying to make their way to the engine room. "Are you sure it's this way, Sombra?" Alex asked.

"It should be," Sombra replied.

Suddenly Sapphira motioned them all to stop at a nearby corner.

"What is it, Saph?" Alex asked.

"I think I hear footsteps," Sapphira replied in a hushed tone.

"Where could she be?" a voice muttered.

"Wait a sec," Sapphira muttered. "I know that voice."

She poked her head around the corner and saw Elsa patrolling the corridors, wearing a suit of blue Federation armour. "Mom!"

Elsa turned her head, eyes widening in joy. "Sapphira? Is that you?"

"Yes!" Sapphira ran forward and hugged her mother. "Oh spirits, it's really you!"

Elsa held her daughter tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too, but we haven't got much time. Hans is trying to make himself a god. We've got to stop him!"

"Where are the others?" Elsa asked. "Where's Melody?"

Sapphira looked down.

"Melody's dead," Alex stated.

"W-what…?"

"It is true," Widowmaker confirmed. "I saw Hans kill the girl with Alex's biotic implants."

"He used it to snap her neck," Sapphira said.

Elsa sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." She turned on her commlink. "Eric? You there?"

"Yes, Elsa, what is it?"

"I managed to get on board Hans' ship. The good news is, I found Sapphira and the boy, Alex. The bad news is…." She hesitated for a moment. "Melody…she's dead."

"I..." Eric's voice went quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Eric." Elsa told him.

"It's alright. I already feared the worst a while ago. Just give him hell for me."

"I will, old friend," Elsa replied, closing the commlink.

"We've got to go, Mom," Sapphira told her. "Hans in the engine core."

When they arrived in the energy core, Hans was nowhere to be seen. All they found was Sadako's unconscious body lying on the floor.

"Sadako!" Alex cried. He rushed over to her and checked her pulse. "She's dead."

Suddenly the group heard a maniacal laughter echo throughout the room.

"Hans," Elsa growled. "Show yourself, you spineless bastard!"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. The group turned and saw a white humanoid creature kneeling on the floor in the center of Hans' machine. The creature stood up and revealed itself to the group. It vaguely resembled a human form, with no distinguishing facial features save for two piercing red eyes that constantly glowed maliciously. Its body was constantly generating energy, sparks of electricity flowing across its silvery skin. "Hello again, Captain Frost," the creature spoke in a distorted voice. "I see you have come to bow before your new lord and master."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Stay tuned for part 2!

Coming tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

The group looked on in horror at the creature that Hans had become. "Hans?" Elsa asked incredulously. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Captain. I have become a being of pure energy, I am now immortal; a god."

"That's not possible!" Alex cried out. "Energy can't store information like that!"

"Oh, but it can! Allow me to demonstrate." Hans held out his hand and fired a blast at Alex, reducing both him and Sadako to piles of dust.

"ALEX!" Sapphira cried.

"Elsa, Sapphira, run!" Widowmaker ordered.

"We'll try holding him off!" Sombra added.

Elsa grabbed Sapphira's hand and took off running.

Hans looked at his two former lieutenants and chuckled. "Do you really think you're going to stop me?"

"Probably not," Sombra said. "But we will slow you down!"

"I hardly think so," Hans remarked. He teleported in front of Sombra and snapped her neck in an instant.

"Sombra!" Widowmaker exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry," Hans gloated as Sombra's corpse dropped to the floor, disintegrating as it did so. "You'll be joining her soon enough."

Widowmaker glared at Hans, enraged. She had no other options: she made a run for it.

Hans' arm stretched out, his hand gripping her shoulder like a tentacle, magnetised to her skin. "Consider your employment terminated."

"No!" she shouted.

A massive shock of electricity went through Hans' arm and into Widowmaker, turning her to dust. He then pressed two fingers to his forehead and teleported out into space to the battle outside.

Seeing the strange being appear in front of them, Kristoff exclaimed, "What the fuck is that thing?!"

"Kristoff, it's Elsa!" Elsa said over the commlink. "We couldn't stop Hans; he's turned himself into some kind of energy creature!"

Hans noticed Kristoff's golden Mobile Suit and turned to face him. He then held out his hand towards Kristoff's suit and held it in its path.

"I know, Elsa," Kristoff replied. "He's looking right at me."

Hans used his powers to slowly cause the Mobile Suit to collapse in on itself, compressing it down with sheer force.

"Shit! I need a hand here!" Kristoff said into the commlink.

But it was too late; Hans crushed the Mobile Suit like a ball of paper, and Kristoff with it.

"Kristoff! No!" Anna exclaimed in horror.

Hans then flew over to the other Mobile Suits in the fleet.

"I see him!" Kira cried, trying to blast Hans, only for Hans to blast him and his suit to pieces.

"Someone stop him before he does any more damage!" Anna commanded.

Athrun and Shinn tried to gang up on Hans, but Hans smashed the two pilots' suits together into a massive explosion.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria cried.

"All Mobile Suits, fall back!" Anna ordered. "Don't let him get close to you!"

Lunamaria pulled out the Impulse's beam saber and tried to strike Hans, only for Hans to cut her Mobile Suit and herself in half with an energy blade created by his new godly power.

Buzz looked out of his fighter and saw Hans trashing everyone. "Omega Team! Get over there and support the Mobile Suit unit!"

Hans then saw the squadron heading towards him.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," he remarked as he fired a wide beam at the fighters, obliterating them.

Buzz was in shock as Hans wiped out his entire unit. "My God!"

Hans then flew over to Buzz's ship and ripped him out of the cockpit of his fighter. "Time to say hello to infinity, Space Ranger," he cackled.

Buzz glared at him. He tried to attack him with his wrist laser, but it had no effect.

"Nice try." Hans then ripped Buzz's body into a dozen bloody chunks with his bare hands.

Anna watched in horror. "That's it! Full retreat! Everyone, get out of there!"

"Negative!" Eric replied. "We have to stand our ground." Eric sat in the captain's chair of the Minerva. "Archangel, Minerva, open fire on Hans! Full power!" Both ships began to open fire on Hans with all their weapons, but he lasers merely bounced off Hans's godly form.

"That tickled," he said with a malicious chuckle. He then held out his hands and fired a massive beam at both vessels.

Eric watched in horror as the beam approached the Minerva. He held his fist over his chest. "Ariel...Melody...forgive me." The beam annihilated both ships in a massive fireball.

"NOOOOO!" Anna screamed.

xXx

 

On the bridge of the Axiom, Reaper watched as Hans obliterated everything in sight. "Oh, fuck this! Even I have limits when it comes to destruction." He pressed his commlink. "Reaper to Talon fleet. Open fire on that thing! Take him out before he takes us out!" The Talon fleet immediately turned towards Hans, focusing all of their fire on him. While this happened, Anna sent out a call to the Axiom.

Elsa and Sapphira were running down the corridors of the Axiom when they received Anna's call. "What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Did you see what happened?" Anna asked in a frightened voice.

"We saw," Elsa told her. "Anna, you have to try and get back to Earth. Get reinforcements."

"I'm not leaving you!" Anna argued.

"Anna, you have to. I'm sorry."

Anna sighed. "Please tell me Sapphira's okay."

"I'm fine, Mama!" Sapphira piped up.

She sighed, relieved. "Thank the spirits. Sapphira, listen to me. No matter what happens, know that your mother and I love you very much. And we've always been proud of you."

"I know, Mama. I love you too."

Back outside, Hans fired a massive energy ball at the Talon fleet, eradicating them instantly. "Ignorant traitors," he muttered.

"I'm coming on board," Anna said to Elsa. "We're all going to Earth. I'm not leaving without you!"

Suddenly Hans teleported in front of Anna, grabbing her by the neck. "Hello, Knydaxian," he gloated.

Anna screamed in fear.

"Anna! ANNA!" Elsa cried, tapping her commlink to no avail.

"We have to keep going, Mom," Sapphira told her.

Elsa sighed. "You're right."

"Come on. Mama was right; we have to get to Earth before Hans does."

The two made it to the bridge where Reaper was fumbling with the controls. "Damned Hans, turning himself into a killer monster. Now all my troops are dead!" he complained.

"Hey, Bonehead!" Sapphira called out. "Point this thing towards Earth and get us going! Now!"

Reaper turned around. "And lead that oversized glowstick all the way to Earth?! No, thank you!"

"We don't have any other choice! If nothing else, we can warn everyone that he's coming, and maybe save lives!"

"I don't care about saving lives you bitch! There's only one life I care about: mine!"

Sapphira's tattoos glowed. "Get going, or you won't have a life to care about!"

"Make me, you cunt!" He snarled.

Suddenly Reaper began to phase out of existence, his body disintegrating. "Hey, what is this?! No! NOOOOOOOO!" And with that, he faded into dust.

"Did you do that?" Elsa wondered.

"No, that wasn't me," Sapphira replied.

Hans then teleported in front of them, his arms folded. "I really despised that guy."

"Finally, something we agree on," Sapphira snarled.

"I suppose you're wondering where the Knydaxian is." Hans snapped his fingers and Anna's spacesuit appeared in front of them, her charred corpse inside of it.

Elsa ran up to it, cradling the suit in her arms and crying.

"Don't worry, Elsa," Hans said, a ghostly blade forming from his hand. "You'll be going with her." Before Elsa could react, the blade had already pierced Elsa's chest.

"MOM!" Sapphira shrieked.

Hans pulled the blade out of Elsa and she slumped to the floor. "And now it's you and me once again, Sapphira."

Sapphira stared at Hans, her face contorted into a scowl of complete, pure, unadulterated hatred. "You…you ugly, psychotic, spineless CUNT!"

Hans laughed maliciously. "Oh ,I'm going to enjoy playing with you again. And once you're dead, I'm going to ravage the Earth, and then across the entire cosmos!"

"No," she said. "Not this time. Not ever, ever again." Sapphira's tattoos glowed again, but instead of their normal blue, they were gold. "For my parents…for Alex, and Melody…for the millions of Knydaxians and Arendellians that you shamelessly murdered…. You. Will! _PAY!_ "

Hans felt shocked. He could sense a massive flow of power going through Sapphira. This was more power than Anna ever channeled, more power than Sapphira had channelled in their previous encounter...and more power than even himself.

"Anna was a normal Knydaxian," Sapphira growled. "I thought I was the _ikaru shantoria_. But now I realize that I was wrong. I'm not the ultimate warrior. I'm so much more." The ship began to rumble and shake.

" _RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

There was a sudden explosion, knocking Hans back a few feet. When the smoke cleared, there stood a Knydaxian with shimmering gold skin and spiky hair, glowing blue eyes, and two pure white wings. "The blood of two worlds flows through my veins. I'm not a Knydaxian, and I'm not an Arendellian. I am Sapphira, the goddess of light!"

Hans stepped back. "No...you can't be that powerful!"

"What's the matter, Hans?" Sapphira asked. "Do you feel envious? Surprised? Or maybe…scared?"

"No, I'm not scared!" Hans stood defiantly, trying to hide his inner fear.

"Then step up and face me." She beckoned to him.

Hans then rushed at her, his fist flying towards her. Sapphira caught his fists with her hands, delivering a knee strike to his gut that sent Hans flying out of the ship's bridge and into space.

Sapphira flew out after him. "You know what? Since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you one for free. Hans, I want you to hit me as hard as you can. And I mean it; put all of your strength into it, and hit me right here." She tapped her right cheek. "But this is the only freebie you get, so use it wisely."

Hans collected his energy into a massive ball, which he then absorbed into his fist. He roared and hit Sapphira straight in the cheek. The force of the impact knocked Sapphira back about two steps. She looked at him with a sarcastic smile. "Are you sure that was as hard as you could hit?"

"No; this is as hard as I can hit, you overconfident bitch." Hans fired a blast at Sapphira that sent her flying like a meteor into deep space.

Sapphira soon started heading towards Earth, crashing in the mountains of China. She smashed into the Great Wall, creating a massive crater.

Hans hovered above, laughing. "So much for the mighty goddess of light!"

"Oh really?" her voice called. She flew up to hover in front of him, brushing herself off. "I'll be honest, that was a good punch. You really do pack a wallop. There's just one tiny problem." She smirked. "I barely even felt it. Seriously, the crash hurt more than the punch."

"Then the destruction of the Earth will probably hurt a lot more," Hans snarled. He held out his finger and a large energy ball began to grow from it, expanding to the size of a small asteroid.

Sapphira stood ready. "Go ahead, big guy. Do it. I dare you."

Hans then threw the energy ball at Sapphira, pushing it with a large energy beam. Sapphira held up her arms as the energy ball crashed into her, then headed for the ground, where it created a massive crater. However, much to Hans' surprise, it didn't explode like it was supposed to.

"What?!"

Slowly, the ball began to lift back up. Sapphira flew up out of the crater, carrying the energy ball above her head. "Sorry to break it to you, Hans, but you really dropped the ball." She smirked.

Hans scowled. "No matter!" He pushed his hand forward, and the energy ball exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Sapphira was gone.

Hans laughed at the giant crater. "Hahahahahah! I won!" Hans's glowing red eyes filled with malevolent glee. "I am victorious! Now that all of my enemies are gone, I can rule the universe and restore my Empire to its former glory!"

Just then, he received a polite tap on his shoulder. As he turned his head to look, he caught an energy-filled fist straight in the mouth. He was sent flying out of the Earth's atmosphere, crashing onto the moon.

As he got to his feet, Sapphira descended to stand on the moon's surface.

"You golden spiky slut!" Hans shouted. He flew at Sapphira at supersonic speed and kicked with all his might.

She grabbed his ankle and threw him back down onto the moon. "Before you get mad, your attack did hit me. And in all fairness, it hurt a lot. But you put so much force behind it that I was literally sent flying around the world. I ended up landing about ten miles from where I started. So yeah, that happened."

Hans wiped something from his face. Something that appeared to be...blood? No, he was a god, a being of pure power. Gods did not bleed!

Sapphira cracked her knuckles. "I'm starting to get tired of this."

Hans smirked. "Then I'll put you out of your misery." He fired an energy beam at Sapphira, smashing her into the sky. He then flew at Sapphira, smacking her in the back with his fists and knocking her towards Earth.

Sapphira crashed into the Atlantic Ocean.

Hans hovered above the water and grinned. "Now that filthy monkey is getting what she deserves. A bath."

Sapphira broke the surface in a burst of water, landing an uppercut on Hans' chin. " _Shoryuken!_ "

Hans was knocked back by the uppercut, grunting in pain. He then arched his head forward and smirked. "You little dirty wretch. You're treating this whole thing like a game, aren't you? Have you forgotten what led you to be like this? Your mothers, the woman you loved, all your friends and family, dead at my hand. You're no goddess, Sapphira; you're a giant disappointment."

She scowled. "Who are you calling a disappointment?!"

"The one who's about to end this little squabble."

Hans then teleported to the sun, where their duel had started. He held out his hands and began to slowly charge up energy within them, absorbing energy from the sun itself.

Sapphira watched him, confused. "What's he doing?" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly the energy that gathered in Hans' hands became more expansive and powerful. "Goodbye, Sapphira Frost!" he cackled. He then fired the collected energy at Sapphira in a massive beam.

Sapphira held up her hands to block the attack. She wasn't sure if she could keep it up, though. The attack was just too strong!

_"Sapphira,"_ a familiar voice called out to her.

"Ngh...w-what?"

_"Sapphira, it's me, Melody. You can do this, baby. I believe in you."_

_"Go on, Sapphira,"_ Anna's voice then said.

_"We have faith in you,"_ Elsa's voice added.

"M-Mom...? Mama?"

_"You can do this, Saph,"_ Alex's voice came through.

_"Make us proud,"_ Sadako's voice urged.

Sapphira felt her strength returning to her. "If I'm going to do this...I'll need your help."

_"Then you'll have it,"_ a ghostly form resembling Melody told her. The spirit placed its hand on Sapphira's shoulder. Soon, the spirits of Elsa, Anna, Ariel, Kristoff, Eric, Alex, Sadako, Dr T'soni, the students of the Academy, Buzz, Widowmaker, Sombra, and dozens of other people Sapphira didn't know all came, placing their hands on each other's shoulders, connecting Sapphira and lending her their combined strength.

Sapphira looked at Melody, smiling. "Let's fry this fucker." She launched an energy attack of her own to counter Hans' blast. With the aid of the spirits, she began pushing Hans' attack back towards him.

Hans' eyes widened. "What?" Sapphira was pushing his attack back at him? He scowled. "How are you doing this?!"

Sapphira grinned. "Because I have one thing that you don't, Hans," she answered. "A family!"

Sapphira's attack finally connected, slamming into Hans with the force of an atomic explosion. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hans screamed. He was sent careening into the sun, shrieking all the way.

Sapphira watched as Hans was reduced to nothing but space dust. She knew that there was one thing left to do now. She closed her eyes. "Spirits..." she whispered, "revive." A wave of golden light emanated from her, and the ghosts around her vanished.

xXx

 

The golden light headed towards the sun. As it passed the site of the battle, the Archangel, Minerva and Axiom were reborn, bathed in power of light.

Eric looked around, confused. "I'm alive?" The last thing he remembered was apologizing to Ariel and Melody before the ship was destroyed by Hans.

Just then, he heard a voice from across the bridge: "Eric...?"

His eyes went wide, and he slowly turned around to see a familiar face. "A-Ariel?!" He ran up to her, throwing his arms around her. "Oh, God, Ariel. I thought I'd lost you."

"Mommy? Daddy?" a voice called to them.

The two of them turned to see their daughter Melody standing nearby.

"Melody!" Ariel cried. She ran over and held her daughter close to her.

"I thought you were dead!" Melody began to cry.

"Me too, little seashell."

Eric hugged his wife and child, tears of joy streaming down his face.

xXx

 

On the bridge of the Axiom, Elsa and Anna awoke to find themselves in each other's arms

"Anna?" Elsa said wearily. "Anna!" She hugged and kissed her wife tenderly.

Anna smiled. "I can't believe it! We're alive!"

xXx

 

Deep in space, Sapphira was watching. Everyone who had died due to the tragedy was alive and well again. "Everything...is as it should be..." she said weakly. Her golden power faded from her body, and she returned to normal. Her eyes slowly closed, her body going limp as she floated towards Earth.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Now Sapphira is not dead ladies and gentlemen. She is alive, and so is everyone who died.

Did you really think I would mercilessly kill my characters and not bring them back from the dead?

What kind of monster do you take me for? xD

Anyway see you next time for the last chapter ^^


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Sapphira slowly opened her eyes, her vision swirling. Her head was pounding, and her whole body felt weak. She looked around, realizing she was in a sick bay. "Where am I...?" The last thing she remembered was seeing everyone alive again, and then everything went dark.

She heard a voice speaking to her. "Ah, back from ze dead!" it said in German-accented English.

Sapphira then saw a young doctor with glasses examining her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Doctor Franz Strauss," he answered. "I am ze Archangel's chief medical officer."

"Where is everyone?" Sapphira said weakly.

"I have informed ze admiral of your recovery. He is vaiting outside."

"Thanks, doc," Sapphira replied gratefully. The young woman slipped off the bed and onto her feet, heading out of the sick bay.

" _Nein!_ You must not leave ze sick bay! I have not cleared you for duty!"

"Listen, pal. The admiral happens to be my godfather, and if he's waiting outside for me with my friends, then I'm entitled to see them."

"Zen I vill let zem in so zat zey can visit you. But for you, leaving is _verböten!_ "

"No, thank you," Sapphira told him. She then left the sickbay.

Franz frowned. " _Dummkopf._ "

As she exited the sick bay, she saw all of her friends and family waiting for her. The first one to look up and see her was Elsa. "Sapphira...?"

"Mom!" Sapphira cried out in joy. She rushed over and hugged her mother.

"I...I thought you were dead," Elsa murmured.

"Well I'm not," Sapphira replied.

As everyone gathered around her, she heard someone exclaim, "Wait!" The crowd parted, and Melody came forward. "Sapphira, there's something I want to tell you. And I want to say it now, so everyone can hear." She looked into Sapphira's eyes. "Sapphira Frost...I love you."

Sapphira smiled. "I know, Melody. I love you too." She hugged her best friend tightly and kissed her on the lips.

Tears of joy began rolling down Melody's cheeks.

Elsa and Anna smiled as they watched their child, as did Eric and Ariel.

As they broke the kiss, Buzz walked up to Sapphira. "Cadet Frost, I wanted to commend you for your bravery." He saluted her. "If you ever find that the Federation isn't for you, there's always an opening in the Ranger Corps."

"Thank you," Sapphira accepted.

"That's not the only commendation she's getting," Kristoff put in.

"Not by a long shot," Eric agreed.

"Well, right now, there's one thing I want to do," Sapphira said.

"And what's that?"

Sapphira looked at Anna. "Ku'rosa, jai tenou re'yav Melody ani ja'tou tudko."

Anna smiled at Sapphira. "Ke trusi, kokuri. Enali ke'noe merajj."

"W-wait, what did they say?" Kristoff wondered.

"Sapphira wants to marry Melody," Elsa quietly explained to him. "Anna told her she could, and that she should follow her heart."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Well then, it seems there's a wedding to plan."

"Wedding?" Melody overhead them.

"Yes, Melody," Ariel responded. "Sapphira has just asked her mother for permission to marry you."

Melody blushed. "Wow."

Sapphira looked at her new fiancée. "So, what do you say Melody?"

Melody began to cry again. "Yes! Yes!""

The two of them hugged tightly, professing their new love.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Sapphira and Melody sat in the mess hall with Alex and Sadako.

"I'm so happy for you, Sapphira," Alex expressed."You two make the perfect couple."

"As am I," Sadako added.

"Thanks," Sapphira accepted.

"We've actually been given the option to graduate from the Academy once we're married," Melody pointed out.

"And I've been given the choice to serve on any ship I want," Sapphira accepted. "Just not in the engineering department."

Sadako giggled. "You seem pretty happy for a woman who is gonna be married in a few days."

"You seem happy as well," Melody stated.

"Well there's a good reason for that," Sadako responded, blushing slightly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sapphira asked playfully.

"Well, while you were snoozing, and the rest of us were getting used to being back in the land of the living," Alex explained, "Sadako and I had some time to be with one another."

"And, well...we're a couple as well," Sadako finished.

"That's brilliant!" Melody replied joyfully. "Hey, maybe you can join with me and Sapphira and we can do a double wedding?"

"Make it a triple," a familiar French-sounding voice piped up. Widowmaker and Sombra walked towards them, the two of them now dressed in Zetan uniforms.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Since you two were talking about taking part in a wedding, we thought we'd join in as well," Sombra stated.

"It would be a great honour for us if you would allow us to be married at the same time as you, Sapphira," Widowmaker requested.

Sapphira smiled. "Sure. You saved mine and Alex's lives back on the Axiom; it's the least I can do."

xXx

 

As Elsa made her way throughout the Archangel, a voice called over to her. "Excuse me, Captain Frost?"

Elsa turned around to see a young Asari woman walking towards her. "Oh, hello," she replied. "Dr T'soni, is it?"

"Yes," she said.

"What can I help you with, doctor?"

"I just wanted to thank your daughter for saving my life."

"Don't mention it doctor," Elsa replied with a smile. "She saved us all."

xXx

 

On Andromeda Station, which had also be restored due to Sapphira's powers, Kristoff was escorting Buzz to a Star Command transport. "Are you sure I can't persuade to stay on the Archangel?" Kristoff asked. "Kira really seems to admire you."

"I'm afraid not, Admiral," Buzz answered. "The Federation is too heavy on diplomacy, and they're never prepared for what happens when it fails. Star Command, on the other hand, is always ready for anything."

"I understand," Kristoff accepted. He held out his hand, and Buzz shook it.

"You may see me again, Admiral," Buzz went on. "Star Command is in talks to integrate with the Federation military. The Ranger Corps would be something akin to the old Earth Special Forces."

"I look forward to that, old friend," Kristoff remarked. "See you around."

Buzz nodded and headed onto his transport ship, bound for deep space.

xXx

 

Eric lay in his quarters with his wife Ariel in his arms, holding her close to him. _I can't believe I almost lost her,_ he thought.

Ariel kissed her husband. "I missed you so much."

Eric kissed her back. "I missed you too, sweetheart. There wasn't a moment I didn't think about you and our little girl."

Ariel giggled. "She's not exactly a little girl anymore."

"I know, I know, but you get what I mean." Eric kissed his wife's cheek. "Maybe we should have another one."

"I don't know," she said. "You remember how crazy it was when Melody was a baby."

"Yeah, but after the diapers and empathic crying every night, she was a little angel."

"Well, this one might not be an empath."

"Why?" Eric wondered.

"Just because Melody shares my gift doesn't mean the next one will," Ariel explained.

Eric smiled. "I understand, sweetie." He spooned her in his arms. "Sweet dreams, my little mermaid."

"And sweet dreams to you, my dashing prince," Ariel replied.

xXx

 

Elsa went into her quarters that evening and found Anna on the floor with a set of what appeared to be stone tablets. "Anna, what are you doing?" she asked.

Anna looked up at her. "Oh, hey Elsa. I was just looking through these old runes."

Elsa sat down next to her, recognising the tablets. "These are the things you bought at that antique shop a while ago."

Anna nodded. "They're stories. Legends written down in Ancient Knydaxian."

"Why are you looking at them?"

"I'm trying to see if I can find something in my people's history that relates to the power Sapphira demonstrated. But so far, I haven't found anything."

"Maybe it's something that's never happened to a Knydaxian before," Elsa suggested.

"It's certainly possible," Anna commented.

"Well, whatever it was, I doubt Sapphira would be able to do it again. That rude German doctor in the sick bay told me that her iridium levels had reached a certain limit that she probably wouldn't be able to achieve again."

"Well, you never know," Anna mused. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Maybe so," Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna. "Still, you could always write the tablet that talks about Sapphira. The great story of the golden hybrid goddess who saved the galaxy. I bet it would be a best seller."

Anna giggled. "You always know how to make me smile, Elsa."

"That's why you married me," Elsa replied.

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa's lips softly.

xXx

 

"I think I should have gotten you a platinum one," Sapphira commented, admiring the engagement ring on Melody's finger. "Its colour would have really matched your eyes."

"It doesn't matter," Melody responded. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautifuller," Sapphira told her.

Melody smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the best when it comes to flirty talk."

Melody kissed her lips. "It's fine, Saph, as long as I have you."

Sapphira smiled. "I love you so much, Melody."

"I love you too, you gorgeous blond angel," Melody told her.

"By the way, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you teach me how to say I love you in Knydaxian?"

Sapphira nodded. "Jai toku ke."

"Wait, that's it?!" Melody exclaimed. "I thought it would be like something really complicated."

"Yep," Sapphira answered. "And just so you know, you're my tudko. My special one."

"I always will be your special one, Saph," Melody told her.

"Mama told me that there's only one thing stronger than the bond between a Knydaxian and their tudko."

"And what's that?"

"The bond between a Knydaxian and their anaho. Their family."

Melody gave Sapphira an eskimo kiss. "Well, I know that tomorrow afternoon, you and me are going to become an anaho."

"I know. And I can't wait."

xXx

 

Soon, the day finally came: the weddings of Sapphira and Melody, Alex and Sadako, and Widowmaker and Sombra. The wedding would be held in a small garden on Andromeda station. The garden was in a sealed Bio-dome and resembled an earth vision of paradise.

Elsa stood at the altar in a dress uniform that didn't really fit her very well, but she didn't mind. Her daughter's happiness was all that mattered. As soon as she saw all the guests take their seats, the wedding march began.

The first couple to come down the aisle were Widowmaker and Sombra. Sombra had gone for a fancy wide white ball gown with a short gloves. Widowmaker was wearing a slender silver dress with long gloves and a long veil trailing behind her with a shorter veil concealing her purple face.

The second couple was Alex and Sadako. Alex was wearing a suit very reminiscent of an old Earth Navy dress uniform, with a white jacket with gold highlights. Sadako was wearing a long white kimono with a short veil covering her head like a hood.

And finally came Sapphira and Melody. Sapphira wore a long and wide white ball gown with long gloves and a tiara on her head, making her look like a true princess. Melody was wearing her mother's wedding dress, but had a short veil conceal her face as well as a longer veil trailing behind her.

Elsa smiled happily. "Dearly beloved," she recited, "we are gathered here in this garden of Eden to join these three couples in the bonds of holy matrimony." She walked over to Widowmaker and Sombra. "Do you, Miss Amélie, take Sombra to be you lawfully wedded wife?" she asked Widowmaker.

" _Oui_ , I do."

"And do you, Miss Sombra, take Amélie as your wife?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Please exchange rings and any personal vows you wish to say to one another."

The two women exchanged rings. " _Je t'aime, ma chèrie,_ " Widowmaker said softly.

Elsa smiled and walked over to Alex and Sadako. "Do you, Alex Zafarro, take Miss Sadako Yamamura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sadako Yamamura, take Alex as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Please exchange rings and any personal vows you wish to say to one another."

As they exchanged rings, Sadako blushed. "Your thoughts...oh, my."

He grinned. "I know."

Elsa then walked over to Melody and Sapphira, grinning delightedly. "Sapphira, my daughter, do you take Melody to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

She nodded. "Jai eis."

"And do you, Melody, take my beautiful daughter, Sapphira, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Please exchange rings and any personal vows you wish to say to one another"

Sapphira gave Melody her platinum ring. "For you, my beautiful wife. I never could have done any of it without you."

Elsa smiled and returned to the altar. "By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Earth and her fellow systems and The Zetan Alliance. I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the bride."

Sombra lifted Widowmaker's veil. "You know," she said, "you look good in a dress."

"As do you, _ma petite chou-fleur_ ," Widowmaker responded. With that, they kissed.

Sadako gazed into Alex's eyes as he unveiled her. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "I know." He pressed his lips to hers.

Sapphira lifted Melody's veil, taking her hands. "Melody, I-"

Melody held a finger to Sapphira's lips. "No words needed, Saph. I can feel it."

Sapphira swung Melody down, kissing her passionately.

Elsa and the guests all clapped for the three couples.

xXx

 

A few hours later, everyone had gathered on the Minerva for the wedding reception. Widowmaker and Sombra had left the party early, due to the two of them wanting so explore the galaxy together.

"I heard they've cut all ties with Talon," Kristoff said to Elsa. "Widowmaker said something about wanting to work freelance."

"Eric told me that they're working for the Zetan Alliance, but they'll be able to do business for anyone," Elsa replied.

"Well, whatever they're doing, I'm just glad they're not terrorists anymore."

Meanwhile, Melody and Sapphira were dancing together. Sapphira smiled at her new wife. "I still can't believe I was able to put everything back the way it was."

"My new mother-in-law told me that no other Knydaxian ever did what you did," Melody told her.

"I know. But then again, I'm not a Knydaxian. I've got Arendellian blood in my veins too. Maybe that had something to do with it."

Melody kissed her. "Speaking of that, I heard something from my other new mother-in-law about Arendellians having a very high libido."

"Well, it's true. Put me in the right mood, and I'm a beast in bed."

Melody winked at her. "Turn into that true form of yours. I wanna kiss you in it"

"I can't just do it at will. It takes a lot of energy. Changing is much harder for me than for Mama."

"Then I'll just have to fire you up," Melody cooed. She leaned in and kissed Sapphira's neck, then her lips.

Sapphira kissed back, changing into her _ikaru shantoria_ form.

Melody giggled. "See, didn't need so much power after all."

"I guess not."

Melody looked at Sapphira in her glowing blue eyes and smiled. "Take me."

Sapphira picked Melody up and carried her to their quarters.

Elsa watched as they floated out of the room, grinning.

Sapphira placed Melody onto the bed in their quarters and began to kiss her passionately. They quickly took off their dresses, laying down beside each other. The energy trail that formed Sapphira's hair moved around to the front, gently rubbing against Melody's slit.

"Ooooh" Melody moaned, the warm sensation going through her body.

Sapphira kissed Melody's lips.

Melody kissed her back and made out with Saph as she pleasured her with the energy tail.

"Mmmm, that's good. Now show me that Arendellian love magic," Melody cooed.

Sapphira gazed into her wife's eyes, placing her hand over Melody's heart.

Melody smirked. "Fuck me like a princess"

"Ask and you will receive," she intoned.

Sapphira slid her fingers inside of Melody and sent waves of energy into her, sending unholy pleasure to every bit of her wife's body.

"Oh Poseidon!" Melody cried out.

Sapphira got down and began to eat out her bride.

"Hnggggghhhhhh!" Melody moaned, biting her lip as Sapphira licked her tenderly.

Sapphira kept going, bathing Melody's pussy in her saliva.

"Oh fuckkkkkkk!" Melody cried.

Sapphira's energy trail glowed as she devoured Melody's clit.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." Melody screamed. She then screeched in joy as her juices flowed all over Sapphira.

Melody grinned and looked at Sapphira. "You're good... But I can do better."

She rolled over and Sapphira returned to normal.

"Let me show you how we Aquatans make love," Melody whispered and began to rub their pussies together, generating friction between both of them.

Sapphira moaned in pleasure as Melody rode her. "Ohh...oh, yes..."

"You want me, you slutty princess?" Melody asked seductively.

"Oh yes, my mermaid mistress!" Sapphira cried out, lost in the pleasure.

Melody rode her harder than ever and eventually the two came in a colossal orgasm of pure unconditional love.

Sapphira let Melody collapse onto her and cuddled her wife's naked form.

"I love you, Melody Tudko," She said softly to her.

"I love you too, you goddess of light," Melody cooed as the two fell asleep in each other's arms. They held hands as they slept, having formed a special and powerful bond.

xXx

 

Elsa sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Archangel, the lights having dimmed and only the light of the Earth illuminating the room.

Anna walked up to her, smiling.

"Oh hello, sweetie," Elsa said, noticing her wife. "You can't sleep either?"

"Nope," Anna replied. "I was doing some thinking. About before we met."

"Oh? What about it?"

"I was...remembering when I was a child. I wasn't actually born on Thespis Prime, you know. My parents were separated while my mother was pregnant with me. The Zetans made my father help them mine for the iridium; my mother was sold into slavery."

"You never told me this," Elsa pointed out.

"Because I didn't think it mattered," Anna replied. "As soon as I was able to walk on my own, the Zetans took me from my mother. I never saw her again." She sniffled a bit. "But before they took me away, she gave me a gift. Something to remind me of my home."

"Was that thing that Kristoff told me you had hidden under our nightstand?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to have it in case I didn't come back. So you wouldn't forget me." She held up a small box. "But I think we should give it to Sapphira instead. My mother passed it down to me; I should pass it down to her."

Elsa smiled. "We'll give it to her in the morning, before she heads out on her honeymoon."

"Okay." Anna sighed. "Sometimes, when I look at the stars at night...I wonder if maybe my mother is still out there somewhere. Waiting for me to come home."

"You'll find her one day. I hope I can meet her."

"I don't even remember what she looks like. All I remember is the sound of her voice. Because while we were waiting for the Zetans to come and take me...she sang me a lullaby so I wouldn't cry."

"That's the song you sang to Sapphira when she was a baby," Elsa realised.

"Yes." Anna held her wife's hand.

Elsa lay next to Anna. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

xXx

 

The next morning, Melody and Sapphira were heading down to the hangar to take a shuttlecraft for their honeymoon. "I can't believe I finally get to see Arendelle!" Sapphira exclaimed.

"Me too, Your mother told me all about it," Melody replied.

"I know. She said it's more like how it was when she was young. Crystal clear waters, soft sand, and at night, under the twin moons, it's absolutely beautiful."

"There you two are!" Elsa's voice called to them.

"We thought you had left already," Anna added.

"We were just about to," Sapphira answered.

"Well, I'm glad you're still here," Anna remarked. "I have something here that I want to give to you."

"What is it?" Sapphira asked.

She handed her daughter the box. "Open it."

Sapphira did as Anna said, lifting the lid of the box. Inside was a necklace made from a thin black cord, with a small iridium crystal hanging from it. She put the necklace around her neck. "Wow! I've never seen a gem so beautiful before."

"It's an iridium crystal," Anna said. "From Thespis Prime. That necklace was the last thing my mother gave to me. And now...I'm passing it down to you."

Sapphira began to tear up. "Mama..." She hugged both of her parents tight. "Thank you."

"We love you, little sapphire," Elsa said.

"And I love you too, Mom and Mama," Sapphira replied.

Melody was crying as well. "I promise to take good care of her, Mrs. Frost."

"We know you will, Melody," Anna said. "Please, come here. You're part of our family now."

Melody walked over to them, joining them in the group hug.

"You two should get going," Elsa said after several seconds. "You don't want to miss watching the moons rise on Arendelle."

"Alright," Sapphira accepted.

"We'll call you once we arrive at Arendelle." Melody told them.

The newlyweds climbed into the shuttle pod and began to launch out of the shuttle bay, waving Anna and Elsa goodbye.

Elsa smiled and began to recite an old Earth poem. "Space: the final frontier. May its endless current carry your vessel on its voyage. May you discover new worlds and new places to explore...and may you go boldly where no one has gone before."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** And so our sequel story comes to a close. But do not fret, as there will be an ongoing series of one-shots set in this universe coming very soon.

See you then!

and thank you for reading 3


End file.
